Los límites de la Eternidad
by Adolet1
Summary: Naruto. Un chico enamorado. No sabe que hacer cuando se enfrenta a una situacion extrema como la es perder a un ser tan especial. Despues de un tiempo se reencuentra con este amor, pero nada será igual... Un amor extraterrenal, sin barreras. Naru
1. El Fantasma de la Lluvia

… … *** … …… … * … …… … * … …… … * … …**  
Hola soy Pau* la autora de este fic este es el primero que publico así que disculpad si tengo errores.  
**… … * … …… … * … …… … * … …… … * … …  
**-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_

**Los Límites de la Eternidad  
**

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia****

Nota: esta historia es mía pero **NARUTO**, el anime y el manga no lo son (ojala lo fuera*-*) es Pertenencia de **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y de los estudios **Pierrot**.

**… … * … …… … * … …… … * … …… … * … …**

**Capítulo 1: El Fantasma de la Lluvia.**

-'_Nada es eterno'…eso pensaba yo hasta antes de conocerte y ahora…-_

Era una noche lluviosa ya no había mucha gente a esa hora en la calle, un chico rubio de estatura media, de ojos tan azules como el mar, Vestía de manera adecuada: prendas cómodas, una bufanda, además un abrigo y una maleta. Se dirigía a su nuevo departamento el cual pudo comprar después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo además de trabajo extra en una tienda comercial. Su paso era lento a pesar de estar lloviendo, no le importaba retrasarse, le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia podía pensar y distraerse de los estudios. Además ¿Por qué preocuparse? Al fin de cuentas no Había nadie que le esperaba en casa.

Naruto concluyó su paso, frente a él había un gran edificio, sin duda; había llegado.  
-después de 3 años de trabajo duro, por fin una casa mas cómoda – expresó ansioso por subir y entrar a su apartamento.  
Observó aquella puerta para luego suspirar hondo- aquí es- se dijo a si mismo después de haber subido por el ascensor hasta el piso ocho, dar unos cuantos pasos a la derecha, entonces fue ahí cuando se encontró en frente de su puerta que llevaba el numero ochenta y uno, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la cerradura, empujó la puerta despacio, entrando y cerrándola por dentro.

Su departamento estaba bien decorado, era más amplio que el anterior. Tenía dos Habitaciones; una la cual Naruto dejo para sus instrumentos de música y un escritorio para trabajar en sus canciones y partituras, tenía un estante en el que estaban los libros, en una esquina de la habitación habían cajas que debía ordenar, las cuales contenían muchas fotos y recuerdos de su niñez la cual la había vivido bajo los cuidados de su padrino Jiraiya, en fin, un lugar en donde podía dedicarse tiempo a sí mismo y a sus hobbies a diferencia de la otra habitación que era para dormir y otros sinfín de actividades (ejercicio, vestirse, etc.) . El resto de la casa no era muy distinto de las demás: tenía una cocina, un baño que daba a su pieza, un living-comedor y conectado a este un amplio balcón en donde tenia una vista maravillosa desde esa altura. Era todo lo que el necesitaba.

-esto es genial -dijo deslumbrado por aquella panorámica.

-si… en verdad lo es…-dijo la voz de una mujer.

-si...lo…-reacciona-¿qué…-asustado, mira hacia donde provenía la 'voz' quedó atónito, al ver a una chica de mas menos su edad de cabellos largos azules una fina silueta con piel de porcelana y un rostro angelical, que estaba peligrosamente parada sobre la baranda del balcón- ¡¿oye, qué haces ahí, te quieres matar?-preguntó exaltado.

-Hm.…creo que estoy bastante lejos de eso…-dijo abriendo los brazos para sentir la brisa del viento acariciando su cuerpo.

-¿¡estas loca! Bájate –dijo jalándola de la muñeca hacia sí, haciendo que ella saltara de ahí hacia él.

-¡auch!-se quejo y luego abrió los ojos como platos -…un momento- dijo al ver quien estaba frente de ella, era un 'total desconocido' que le había visto, es más podía tocarla e incluso estaban hablando… ¿Porqué? -¡T...tú…!-dijo incrédula apuntándolo.

-yo…que…-extrañado ante la reacción de la chica.

-ay Dios… no puedo creerlo… ¿¡tu puedes verme!-

-claro que puedo, estabas a punto de lanzarte, ¿estas loca?-pregunto acercándose de una manera poco sutil queriendo regañarla por su parada impulsiva y arriesgada sobre la barandilla.

-que lindos tus ojos…azules…-dijo la chica embobada y, intimidada por el acto del rubio se sonrojó al ver la perfecta cara de el tan cerca de la suya. Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual se rompió cuando la ojiperla se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos gritando, como si algo le atormentara.-tu…-apenas pudo decirlo, después de que imágenes de su borroso pasado le vinieran a la mente, Naruto estaba extrañado, no sabía de que iba aquella chica.

_Al fin te encontré…_pensó ella, luego volvió a subirse en la baranda del balcón, abrió los brazos y se lanzó sin previo aviso.

-nos vemos…-fue lo último que dijo.

Naruto quedó estupefacto ante este acto, y sin perder tiempo salió de su apartamento para descender por las escaleras de emergencia corriendo.  
-que rayos le pasa a ella, ¿esta loca? ¿Quiere matarse?- se pregunto a sí mismo.  
Salio del edificio, estudió el área en donde daba su balcón: Nada, no había nada en sus alrededores además de autos. Miró hacia arriba y consideró que si alguien de esa silueta se tiraba del octavo piso no podría caminar a esconderse, de hecho estaría muerta, pero ni rastro de ella había en el estacionamiento para invitados.

-¿me estaré enfermando?- se pregunto a si mismo- quizás tanta lluvia hace mal-

Subió nuevamente a su apartamento, ordenó un poco, se bañó y se acostó, mañana sería un duro día.

A la mañana siguiente sonó la alarma de su celular, la apagó y se levantó, fue al baño para ducharse, al salir se vistió y percibió un olor delicioso como cuando su madre le preparaba el desayuno y lo tomaba sentado en la mesa junto a sus padres Kushina y Minato, _Que viejos tiempos_…, curioso lo siguió para ver de que se trataba.

-que es…todo esto...-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver el desayuno servido en la mesa del comedor.

-¿te gusta? –preguntó una voz que le parecía muy familiar, venía de la cocina.

-¿Tu…?-dijo al verla aparecer desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-yo que...-esperando respuesta.

-tu… ¡tú anoche te arrojaste del balcón, ¿cómo es que sigues viva?-exigía una explicación.

-¿me quieres muerta?-evadía responderle.

-¡no!…-el no le deseaba eso a nadie, sabía en carne propia lo que se sentía la pérdida de un ser querido- ¿Quién eres, por que estas en mí casa?

-¿tu casa?...Ja, he vivido aquí 3 años, y no voy a largarme solo por que tu estas aquí –anunció ella.

-¿qué? ¿Eres ocupa?-

-¡frío! -Hinata tiene la intención de hacer más divertida la conversación.

-estás jugando conmigo -Naruto logró percibirlo.

-si no desayunas pronto, no alcanzaras a llegar a la universidad a tiempo- le dijo para evitar mas preguntas.

-¡es cierto!-dijo alarmado mirando el reloj de su celular- debo irme ya –cogió un panecillo dulce y una tostada para el camino tomo su bolso y se marchó.

-¡uf! -suspiró la chica al ver que estaba sola otra vez. 

Naruto iba en el metro camino a la universidad debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo.

-¿que fue lo que realmente pasó?- Naruto no se explicaba como la chica que ayer se había lanzado de su balcón y después había desaparecido estaba en su casa hoy en la mañana sin ninguna lesión y además ¿Cómo entró a su casa si no tenía llaves? 

-hoy voy a conversar seriamente con… ¡ni siquiera se su nombre!- se fastidió.

Luego de un día ajetreado en la universidad Naruto se dirigió a casa se le había olvidado de que tenía a alguien esperándole.

Abrió la puerta y vio todo tal y como estaba en la mañana a excepción de la mesa que ya no tenia nada, recordó que tenía quehacer. Se sentó en su escritorio a ordenar las fotos que estaban en las cajas enmarcó una que le pareció muy tierna: una foto con su curso cuando estaban en el instituto y la colocó en el escritorio, la observó durante unos instantes y luego guardó las demás en el armario.  
Trató de componer algo de música pero se sentía extraño e incomodo, como si algo le faltara.

-debe ser el cansancio –dijo para luego caminar hacia el cuarto de baño para darse un largo y relajante baño. Al salir de este se colocó la toalla a la cintura para salir. Se pondría pijama y después cocinaría algo de cenar. Abre la puerta del baño que da a su pieza y se encuentra con la cara de la chica.

-¡Bienvenido a ca.…¿¡ah!...!-se ruborizó al ver que el chico del susto había soltado la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.-¡aaaaah! Lo… ¡lo siento!-se cubrió los ojos.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ante ese acto de inocencia.

-no te preocupes -recogiendo la toalla para volvérsela a poner otra vez en la cintura.-ya está.

La chica lo miró por unos breves momentos y luego salió de la habitación para dejar que se vista tranquilo y aprovechó de ir a la cocina para ver que podía hacer de cenar.  
Abrió la despensa: Ramen, era lo único que había, mucho Ramen. 

-bien, haré algo de Ramen entonces…-dijo. A ella le gustaba por que le traía recuerdos…no sabía a quién pero le preparaba ese platillo a alguien de vez en cuando.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa. Hinata había preparado Ramen para los dos. 

-bien… tenemos que hablar dijo Naruto con una expresión muy seria-

_Continuará…_

------------o-------------

**Notas del autor: **Bien hasta aquí les dejo espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic  
ojala se hayan enganchado n_____n  
mi objetivo es simplemente sacarlos del estrés estudiantil, para los que estudiamos, y compartir mi imaginación junto con mis momentos de inspiración en esta obra. Quiero advertir que en esta historia puede que haya momentos muy trágicos, así que si eres muy requete contra extra sensible trae un pañuelo con tigo. Además espero no defraudarlos en algunas escenas próximas ya que soy principiante en esto de publicar fics. Y no lo olviden, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o comentario no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Agradecida Paula.  
Cariños para ustedes. 


	2. El Anhelado Sol

**Nota**: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia es mía pero **NARUTO**, el anime y el manga no lo es. Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos  
_ **Los Límites de la Eternidad**_  
_  
**Capitulo 2: El anhelado Sol  
**

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa. Hinata había preparado Ramen para los dos. 

-bien… tenemos que hablar dijo Naruto con una expresión muy seria- 

-¿hablar? ¿Para que?-sabía que él quería interrogarla 

-como que para que –dijo molesto- ¡Por que ni siquiera sé tu nombre! Y te estas quedando en mi ca…-no pudo seguir.

-Me llamo Hinata –interrumpió para luego meter un pedazo de carne en su boca. 

-¿te llamas Hinata?-el nombre le sonaba, pero no sabía de donde. 

-aja-asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿y qué más? ¿De dónde eres?, ¿por qué estas aquí…?- 

-soy de acá…-silencio- y créeme no quieres saber por que estoy aquí…- 

-¿Cómo que no? Dime –le ordenó- soy el dueño legal de esta casa, si te vas a quedar aquí mas vale que me contestes.- 

Hinata no tubo otra opción -bien… pero después no alegues si te da miedo…- 

-…-Naruto esperaba su respuesta. 

-es impresionante que aún no te hayas dado cuenta- 

-que no me haya dado cuenta de que…-

La chica suspiro- verás… esto es un poco complicado por que es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien ya que nadie puede verme -al terminar la frase Naruto ya tenía una idea de todo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -si…-dijo Hinata al ver la cara del chico -soy un fantasma…- el rubio quedó atónito ante la afirmación a sus sospechas.

C_laro como no haberme fijado después del salto del balcón…_se toca las sienes tratando de pensar…_y ahora se como puede entrar a esta casa sin necesidad de tener una copia de llaves...pero, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué me entrega esta paz tan…familiar? _Naruto pensaba tratando aclarar su cabeza, pero le fue inútil, ya que esa última pregunta no tenía una respuesta lógica en este momento. Todo se había pasado a otro plano; en el cual se encontraba él hablándole a un fantasma. 

-oye, yo…-dijo acercándose a Naruto al verlo incrédulo, quería explicarle las cosas. 

-¡No! –Gritó exaltado- ¡no te acerques! –expresó con miedo. Se alejó de ella. 

-p...Pero…-la chica se sintió discriminada, y resignada se sentó a esperar a que Naruto se aclarara para conversar el tema.

Naruto estaba tan confundido que incluso pensó que estaba soñando o que todo esto era parte de su imaginación y que quizás demasiado estudio y tanto trabajo junto le estaba haciendo mal… ¿estaba estresado? No..., no era eso, además estaba muy lejos de que fuera algo irreal, el podía sentirlo. Así seguía su batalla mental por encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Mientras pensaba, el aire estaba denso, Hinata se encontraba expectante ante cualquier movimiento o frase que pudiera ejecutar el joven. Había un silencio incómodo, Naruto subió la cabeza para fijar la mirada en la chica ojiperla. 

-Naruto…-Dijo el rubio para presentarse. 

-¿eh? –Hinata se esperaba cualquier otra respuesta o pregunta, menos eso- ¿te llamas Naruto? –ella ya lo sabía. 

-si –asintió. 

-¿pero por qué me dices eso ahora?- 

-Quiero empezar bien las cosas, partimos mal…y si vas a vivir aquí…-al decir esto, la chica estaba tan contenta que se levantó a abrazarlo. 

-¡ahh! –Exclamó- ¡alto, alto!-dijo deteniéndola para agarrarla de los hombros y mirarla a los ojos por un momento, haciendo que ella le pusiera atención, y luego dijo- pero, no te acerques a mí…me dan miedo los fantasmas…-la soltó. 

-¡pero si no te voy a hacer nada! -a la chica le pareció gracioso, pero le entendía: ella antes tampoco creía.

-solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir con una fantasma.-le aclaró el. 

-bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos y ya pasó todo, recordé que…-Hianta trataba de escaparse para no hablar más del tema, pero él le tomó de la muñeca queriendo retenerla para seguir hablado. 

-siéntate- le ordenó el. 

-bueno.- dijo sin replicarle. 

-¿cómo…?- preguntó sin especificar. 

-¿Cómo que…?- 

-¿Cómo puedo verte, tocarte y escucharte?- 

-eso es algo que ni yo sé…-lo sabía pero no estaba del todo segura.

-¿por que?- 

-no lo sé, nadie podía… solo tú -Miró hacia el suelo. 

-si…pero no me refiero a eso... ¿Por que… eres un fantasma…?-se sentía raro al preguntar. 

-todos debemos morir algún día…otros antes y otros después… a mí me tocó antes… ¿Qué le voy a hacer…?- 

-no, si sé pero… ¿por que estas aquí?- 

-Hay personas que desean hacer algo muy especial en la vida, y que por algún motivo lo deja inconcluso… yo soy una de esas personas…-explicó con una expresión de tristeza, la cual contagió a Naruto. 

-y… ¿Cómo fue tu vida antes de morir?- quería saber más del asunto. 

-no lo sé, no recuerdo nada de mí pasado…ojala hubiese sido buena…, solo recuerdo algunas cosas, como fallecí, otros pequeños detalles y lo que tengo que hacer para descansar en Paz.- 

-¿qué?- no se lo explicaba. 

-a veces –continuó ella- hay imágenes que vienen a mi mente, muchos lugares, olores y otras cosas me parecen familiares. Pero, no recordar nada de mi pasado, es algo que me hace sentir tan incompleta y vacía…-la peliazul podía sentir como en su garganta se formaba un gran nudo, una lagrima se formó en sus ojos y descendió por su mejilla, Naruto se acercó y se sentó a su lado, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara. Él llevó su mano para secar la lágrima que aún recorría la cara de la joven, para luego abrazarla. 

-no tienes que seguir si no quieres –elucidó Naruto. 

-no, necesito contárselo a alguien, sobre todo si tu eres el único que puede verme, debe ser por algo ¿no?...quizás puedas ayudarme en algo…si, eres el único que puede hacerlo-  
Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó-¿Cómo fue…te muerte? -titubeaba. Le parecía muy raro hablar con alguien que ya había pasado por 'eso'. 

-fue lenta…-suspiró- lenta y dolorosa…-expresó con la mirada triste perdida en la nada. 

El chico le miraba atentamente para escuchar su historia.

**-Flash Back-**

Era una noche lluviosa, las calles a esa hora no eran tan concurridas, una chica de cabellos azules y de ojos aperlados, se dirigía al almacén mas cercano desde su casa, tenía mas o menos una calle y media de distancia, iba a comprar los ingredientes que le faltaban para la cena de aquella noche.  
La chica entró al almacén vio al cajero y a alguien de pelo pincho anaranjado apuntándole con una pistola. Comprendió en la situación el a que se encontraba: era sin duda un asalto.

Quiso salir corriendo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. El asaltante vio la chica en la puerta y cuando ella se dispuso correr al fin, el pelo anaranjado fue hacia donde estaba la chica, apuntándola para que no huyera, la jaló del brazo para llevarla frente al cajero sin quitarle el arma de la garganta. Ella sentía como las piernas le temblaban por el miedo y creía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento del pecho, que no creía lo que estaba pasando, era horrible. 

-¡Dame el dinero!- gritó el delincuente agregando improperios al grito, mientras forcejeaba a la chica. 

-Pr…por…fa...favor…-suplicaba ella llena de miedo a el sujeto apretara el gatillo de su pistola. 

El vendedor tras la súplica de la muchacha, que era una de sus clientes más habituales, se resignó y le entrego al asaltante todo que, con esfuerzo había recaudado ese día. Este satisfecho con el botín, salió rápidamente con el y se llevó a Hinata consigo.

La chica protestaba a gritos- ¡suéltame! –mientras trataba se zafarse, pero el tipo fue más rápido: abrió la puerta trasera de su auto seguramente robado también, un Mazda 9.29 station, la arrojó dentro, ella le advirtió que si no la dejaba ir gritaría tan fuerte que todos la escucharían, el se acerco de una manera intimidante y osada. 

-te mataré si gritas, además…-dijo mirando a sus alrededores- no hay nadie que pueda oírte…- 

Ella asintió con la cabeza asustada, la cara del sujeto era tan desquiciada y le intimidaba tal grado que decidió obedecerle por que este era de los que no piensan en nadie más que en sí mismos. 

Rápidamente cerró la puerta trasera del auto para dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

Encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha. Al cabo de un buen rato lo detuvo, Hinata se enderezó para poder ver por la ventanilla; no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba; el asaltante pasó de la parte de adelante hacia donde estaba la pobre chica, se acercó de manera poco sutil otra vez, la tomó del mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos pero la chica bajó bruscamente la cara zafándose de él. 

-Siento lástima de ti… ¿Qué haré contigo?-se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta el desgraciado. 

Hinata le miró alarmada, había visto muchas películas que llevaban este dialogo y nunca terminaban bien a no ser que la en problemas fuera una heroína cosa que ella estaba muy lejos de ser. 

El delincuente por su parte se había detenido a mirar con detalle a la chica. 

-Lástima…-se lamentaba el sujeto-…con una cara tan bonita, y un cuerpo como el tuyo, tenga que matarte de esta forma.-dijo para luego reír con cara de depravado.  
La chica tenía ganas de golpearlo, abrir la puerta del vehículo y salir corriendo para dejar de verle la cara a ese maldito pervertido, pero sus extremidades estaban atadas y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para forcejearlas y desatarlas. Se sintió indefensa y desesperada por encontrar la excusa perfecta para que el no le hiciera nada. 

-n...no te denunciaré- dijo con la voz temblorosa pero decidida. Estaba dispuesta a todo por salvar su vida, por supuesto dentro de ese contexto no incluía sexo ni nada de eso. 

-con eso no me basta, además ¿Por qué debo creerte? Haz visto demasiado.

Hinata comprendió como seguían las cosas.

-¡no me hagas nada!...p…por…por favor…-suplicó con gotones de lagrimas en los ojos que recorrían verticalmente sus mejillas.

El suspiró –no me dejas de otra…-se excusó el maldito pelo pincho.

Luego agarró unos harapos para amordazar a la chica, esta forcejeaba pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que con cada intento para zafarse, hacían que el pelinaranjo disfrutara más la escena, y se ponía más violento aún.

El delincuente comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente y sin previo aviso, ella estaba avergonzada; no había sentido nunca ninguna sensación más desagradable en su vida.

Se ahogaba entre llantos de tristeza y dolor. Hubiera preferido que le pegara un tiro, antes de que se aprovechara de esa manera de su indefenso cuerpo. Dejó de poner resistencia, debido a que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose: había comprendido en qué 'papel' se encontraba y, ahora, sabía que nunca volvería a ver el sol. Se estremeció al pensarlo, ya que, más que nunca en su vida, había deseado tanto ver el sol…en verdad… Cuánto deseaba hacerlo.

Se escuchó un estruendo, más bien, el ruido de una pistola cuando alguien la dispara, una bandada de pájaros salió desde los árboles que allí había, volando hacia el horizonte huyendo del fuerte ruido.

**-Fin Flash back-**

El rubio se encontraba callado, no tenía palabras ante el fuerte relato de la joven, no sabía que decir o que hacer, lo único a que atinó fue tomar la mano de la chica y jalarla suavemente hacia sí para abrazarla protectoramente ya que a Hinata le salían solas las lagrimas por recordar aquella mala experiencia.

-Tranquila- dijo para consolarla sabiendo que eso no bastaría.

La chica hundió su cabeza en el torso del chico, sabía que estaba a salvo en sus brazos, luego subió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos - Gracias…-expresó, con un deje de calma.

Naruto juntó su frente con la de ella.-no tienes por qué agradecerme…- dijo sonriendo, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica, no quería separarse de ella, no sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella y protegerla, tampoco sabía de qué o de quién, si nadie podía verla. Después de unos instantes, los instintos de Naruto le guiaron a que pasara lentamente desde el cuello a la mejilla de la chica, la piel de ella se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento del chico acariciando su rostro, se ruborizó al ver los labios de él peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, luego una sensación en su abdomen y pecho hizo que  
emitiera un leve gemido, el cual divirtió a Naruto e hizo que después terminara con el poco espacio que les quedaba para dar con los labios de ella y empezar con un suave y tierno beso, Hinata no sabía como describir la sensación que sentía en ese momento pero le era maravillosa.

-_toda mi vida había esperado por esto...y este es solo el principio.-_

Al separarse Naruto le tomó la mano a Hinata y la guió para que se sentaran en el sillón de la sala.

-Acompáñame un momento…-le pidió él necesitaba sentarse a reflexionar, en serio, no es fácil de recibir una experiencia como esta.

-…-ella no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

_Continuará…_

-------------------------o-------------------------

**Notas de la autora:  
**  
¡lo siento! Perdónenme por haber matado de esa forma a Hinata! Soy muy cruel…  
Pero después van a entender… las cosas siempre suceden por algo, además si no la mataba, no habría fic…

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo.

Mis agradecimientos a todos los que leen mi fic. Y si les gusta por favor dejen reviews ya que es lo que me incentiva a seguir! Si ustedes son autores de otros fics me entenderán ¿verdad?  
¡Cariños! Paau.


	3. Hermoso Ocaso de Fuego

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic… que espero que les guste!**

**… … * … … … * … … … * … … … * … …  
***Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia****

Nota: Quiero aclarar que esta historia es mía pero, **NARUTO** el anime y el manga, no lo es. Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**_  
_  
**Capítulo 3: Hermoso Ocaso de Fuego.**

Era una mañana hermosa, de esas que te levantan el ánimo en cuanto miras por la ventana. El sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas Hinata ya había preparado el desayuno, solo faltaba despertar a Naruto.

-despierta…- decía con voz dulce mientras le mecía por el hombro.

-¿hm?-decía somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

-está servido el desayuno- le avisó para que se apurara.

-ya… ¿Por qué…no…te acuestas n ratito conmigo? -le ofreció a Hinata.

-¿eh?-no podía creer lo que Naruto acababa de Balbucear-_¿…qui, quiere que me acueste co, con el?-_se sonrojó mientras pensaba como sería aquella experiencia, luego meció la cabeza en forma de negación –_Por Dios...Hinata ¿¡en que estas pensando!...¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!, ¡Tu no eres así!-_tenía una batalla mental ya que se estaba imaginando muchas cosas pervertidas, hasta que recordó que debía despertar a Naruto o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a las clases.- ¡Naruto despierta!- dijo aplaudiendo cerca de su cabeza haciendo que el chico diera un salto del susto, luego levantó la mirada para ver quien le había arrebatado tan bruscamente de su sueño.

-Hinata… ¡Que cruel! –puso cara de perrito faldero.

-No me mires así –dijo en tono dominante, pero en el fondo se derretía por la expresión del chico. -…ve a desayunar… -dijo con una sonrisa de media mejilla.

-Gracias -Naruto respondió con otra más grande.

El rubio se dirigió al comedor a servirse el desayuno que le había preparado Hinata, después se fue a duchar para luego vestirse, agarrar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta, se volteó para mirar a Hinata.

-no salgas hoy…-dijo aunque sabía que ella no lo haría.- voy a llevarte a algún sitio…-

La chica le miró sorprendida, ya no recordaba la última vez que había salido con alguien, tampoco sabía si lo había hecho, de todas formas para ella sería la primera vez, ya que, si hubiera salido antes igual no se acordaría.

-¡Hm!- asintió ansiosa y vio como el rubio salió y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Naruto estaba en la Universidad. Ese era el último año de su carrera: Ingeniería comercial, tenía poder de mando, era decidido y nunca se daba por vencido, siempre que tenía una meta, hacía todo lo que podía y tenía a su alcance para lograrla. Además esa era su gran ambición: ser dueño de una empresa.

Sus compañeros lo notaban algo distraído pero el ni se inmutó de eso; Había estado entretenido en lo que hacía: Pensar en 'ella'.

Las clases le eran fáciles lo entendía todo, Había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto: ya no era el último de la clase, de hecho era uno de los mejores de su aula. Dos acontecimientos

hicieron que el cambiara mucho en el instituto: El cambio de instituto y país de su mejor amigo Sasuke y la desaparición de una amiga muy especial para el. Debido a eso el ya no era el hazmerreír de nada y de nadie.

Ya habían acabado las clases, era hora de ir a casa.

Hinata estaba esperando a Naruto en casa. Se veía bonita a pesar de no haberse arreglado mucho ya que no le gustaba exagerar, tenía ese toque femenino muy sencillo propio de ella.  
El tiempo pasaba y Hinata quería entretenerse en algo para no tener que pensar en cuanto tiempo pasa para cuando el llegara. Decidió ir a ver los instrumentos que había en la otra habitación, cogió una partitura que allí había y la puso en el atril del teclado para luego comenzar a interpretarla en el mismo objeto.

La música que tocaba era simplemente hermosa y cuando terminó se dispuso a buscar más hurgueteó en una caja en la cual no encontró nada mas que fotos, comenzó a ojearlas y se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención: salía Naruto abrazando a una chica de cabellos cortos con una tierna mirada y ambos estaban siendo abrazados por una persona algo mayor de largos cabellos blancos. Se quedó contemplándola durante unos momentos, hasta que le surgió una gran duda: ¿Naruto había tenido novia antes? Ó ¿era una simple amiga? Además, el tenía una vida formada y llegó ella para ¿estropearlo todo?... y aún más ¿sería ella un estorbo para él? Esa última no dejó de molestarle.

-Hoy mismo se lo pregunto- se dijo a si misma decidida.

-¿Preguntarme qué?- dijo Naruto quien la había estado observando desde hace un buen rato.

-¿¡ah!-exclamó exaltada guardando las fotos rápidamente por reacción de reflejo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.- ¿Llegaste?-_ que idiota la pregunta... bien hecho Hinata eres una completa 'disimulada' _ decía para sus adentros sarcásticamente.

-si…disculpa la demora -dijo con su brazo derecho en la nuca.  
Hinata se puso de pie para mirar a Naruto.

-Bienvenido a casa -dio una pequeña reverencia cervical.

El rubio se quedó observando a la chica detenidamente Hinata ya le parecía una chica muy atractiva pero ahora se veía hermosa, Le agradó la idea de que se arreglara para él. La quedó mirando durante unos breves instantes lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

-¿ya nos vamos? –invitó el.

-Bueno- accedió ella.

Naruto tomó su billetera guardándola en su bolsillo para luego salir con Hinata a su destino.

Las calles eran concurridas habían muchas parejas merodeando en tiendas de ropas, joyas, comida rápida y también por la orillas del mar.

-ven acompáñame –le guío el sosteniéndola de la mano.

-¿a donde vamos?- preguntó ella.

-sólo ven… confía en mí- la llevó a sentarse en la arena de la playa, mirando hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué aquí?-

-te traje aquí por que tu querías ver el sol otra vez…y yo supe por ahí que la playa es un buen lugar para ver el ocaso del sol… –le explicaba el rubio.

-Naruto…-se enterneció ante el detalle del chico, le entraron ganas de abrazarlo-Gracias…-dijo después de hacerlo- _ahora recuerdo por que me gustaba tanto…-_pensó y después se dispuso a contemplar el gigante de fuego, era tan cálido, era increíble lo que podía cambiar la vida, antes amaba los días lluviosos y después de aquel desagradable acontecimiento que la condujo a su muerte. Por eso repugnaba aquellos días fríos y húmedos, prefería mirar el resplandor del amanecer y el crepúsculo atardecer, eso le era inmensamente hermoso. Luego se acordó que debía preguntarle algo a Naruto.

-esto…Naruto…-no sabía como empezar.

-¿hm? –La miró y al ver que ella no decía nada el decidió darle un empujoncito.- ¿dime?

-tu…no…quería preguntarte si yo…-titubeaba- si yo… soy un… estorbo para ti…-

A Naruto le cambió la expresión de su rostro no lo agradó la pregunta-¿¡como se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas!-alzó la voz exaltado.

Hinata se alejó unos pocos centímetros asustada -pe…pero Naruto…-trataba de explicarle- yo…llegué a tu vida... Así sin más…mas bien… tu llegaste… bueno eso da igual…y pueda que te interrumpa en algo...no sé…-

-Hasta dónde quieres llegar –la interrumpió.

-¿eh?...esto…-jugaba con sus dedos, gesto que a Naruto le pareció familiar, pero no se puso a buscar de donde, ahora estaba discutiendo con Hinata.

-Digo, tú quieres decirme algo y no estas siendo directa… si tienes algo que decirme, dilo y ya –volvió a interrumpir y luego el quedo mirándola para que ella se explicara mejor. 

-¿tienes tu vida?-

-¿cómo? –no entendía el propósito de la pregunta.

-eso… ¿tu tenias una vida formada? Digo, novia, amigos , trabajo, estudio, y otras cosas que pueda que yo te estorbe o interrumpa y haga perder tu tiempo…-

-¡Hinata! –dijo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- No vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo y que haces que yo pierda mi tiempo por que si así fuera, yo me habría vuelto a mi viejo apartamento- miró de una manera muy extraña a Hinata, que ni ella misma no supo definirla.

-¿y…por qué no lo has hecho?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-por alguna razón… no sé, yo creo que es mi deber ayudarte…-

-¡no!…alto ahí…-le interrumpió- yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a ayudarme…-se iba a levantar pero Naruto le jaló del brazo y la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-no me dejaste terminar…-continuó- …es mi deber…pero no de esos que los haces por que tienes …como el trabajo y el estudio, por que uno estudia para trabajar y trabaja para subsistir…y no es así. Es de esos que los haces por que quieres y por que te nacen del corazón como ayudar, otorgar, entre otros…–concluyó ganando una mirada de asombro de parte de la chica por aquellas palabras.

-pero… yo ocupo parte de tu tiempo… quizás ese que ocupabas para estudiar… o estar con tu novia…-

-no, nada de eso…yo no tengo novia-

-¿n…no? ¿Como… es que alguien como tú no tiene novia…?-se tapó la boca al ver que se le había escapado el pensamiento- digo…-jugaba con los dedos Naruto la miró divertido y ambos estaban algo sonrojados, ella mas que él evidentemente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Naruto se puso serio.

-No es que no quiera tener novia… es que ninguna se asemeja a ella –dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte- y aunque así fuera no sería lo mismo, y no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie…-expresó ahora tristemente cabizbajo.

Por un lado Hinata estaba feliz de que no tuviera novia pero, le daba celos el que hablara así de otra mujer.-ah…-_¿Qué tan especial era? _Quiso comprobarlo- ¿tan especial era para ti?-.

-Jm…era muy especial mucho mas que cual quier otra mujer, y ella… significaba mucho para mi…-dijo con un deje de Nostalgia al recordarla- es raro…tu mirada es parecida a la de ella…-_quizás este delirando…pero es casi igual a ella…quizás…no, no puede ser _pensaba el.

-¿y…que pasó entonces? –preguntó ella.

-verás ella y yo éramos muy amigos, pero luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar…yo había empezado a mirarla de manera deferente; estaba enamorado de ella y me había dispuesto a decírselo pero, un sinfines de acontecimientos y interrupciones me lo impedían…-

**-Flash Back-**

Las clases recién habían acabado, los jóvenes se encontraban guardando sus pertenencias para retirarse hacia sus hogares.

-Naruto ¿te espero?-le preguntó una chica de cabellos rosa.

-No, debo hacer algunas cosas primero...-contestó el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirosa entendió de inmediato el significado de 'cosas', al fin de cuentas ella era su mejor amiga- bueno…pero recuerda que debemos hacerle un video a Sasuke-

-ya, pasaré luego a tu casa- concluyó el tema para luego tomarla del brazo- gracias Sakura…-

-Ve y díselo todo… ahora, sino después te arrepentirás- dijo Sakura, luego tomó su bolso para irse a su casa.

Naruto se volteó sobre sí para encontrarse con su compañera de atrás- Hay algo que debo contarte…-

La chica subió la mirada un tanto tímida, le urgía un poco encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules.-¿qu..qué sucede Naruto?- preguntó ella con su habitual voz dulce e innata, la cual siempre le otorgaba paz al rubio.

Se encontraban solo dos personas, ya habían acabado las clases y todos ya se habían marchado, pero allí estaban. Ella se había quedado por que el chico rubio se lo había pedido para hablar de un asunto que le inquietaba.

-Haber…-se aclaraba mentalmente- yo quería decirte…-le decía a la chica pero de pronto entra un profesor y les interrumpe.

-¡NARUTO! -llamaba a gritos el sensei- es hora de tu reforzamiento-ahora estaba caminando para acercarse a Naruto- ¡y hoy no te escaparás como siempre lo haces! –dijo tomando a el rubio de su chaqueta para llevarlo a su destino.

-¡ven donde nos juntamos siempre en la plaza junto al lago!...¡Tsk!...¡suéltame malditooo! –decía Naruto al sensei-...a las cuatro de la tarde…-ahora a la chica -…¡mooo! ¡Que me sueltes!...puedo ir yo solo...-le aclaró al profesor. Ambos salieron dejando sola a la joven.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la banca frente al lago. Estaba muy nervioso ya faltaban dos minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y aún no sabía como le haría saber lo que sentía por ella. _Hinata, yo quería hablarte de... nosotros…no. Así no, Hace harto nuestra amistad ha cambiado y mis sentimientos por ti…también…NO._-buscaba la manera perfecta para confesarse-_ Moooooo…_-se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos-_ ¿de que manera puedo hacerle saber lo que siento sin que suene tan cursi y no original?-_miró el reloj de su móvil y ya eran las cuatro con quince minutos.

Naruto le tiraba piedras al lago mientras esperaba. Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta las cuatro con treinta minutos, Hinata llevaba media hora de retraso y eso no era normal en ella. Naruto estaba preocupado -¿le habrá pasado algo?- no se iba a quedar ahí sentado. Se levantó para ir a buscarla.

El rubio se encaminó a la mansión en donde residía la joven. Estaba parado frente a su puerta a la cual había llamado hace unos instantes y nadie había abierto, lo cual le extrañó muchísimo ya que su hogar estaba lleno de sirvientes. Decidió llamar nuevamente al número celular de la chica pero otra vez nadie contestaba. Los nervios y la incertidumbre lo envolvieron por completo -_que mierda pasa aquí, esto es muy extraño-_pensaba él rubio mientras guardaba su móvil, sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Se dio media vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino por si se encontraba con ella pero cuando viró en la esquina, se encontró con un pariente de ella quien, al verlo, le frenó el paso para luego interrogarlo de forma agresiva.

-¡desgraciado! ¿¡Donde la tienes!- dijo gritando furioso.

_Continuará…_

-o-

**Notas de la autora: **¡lo siento! Soy mala, por cortar el flash back…justo es esa parte :B  
gracias por leer este capítulo de mi fic espero que les haya gustado, últimamente se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para este, y me estoy proyectando para otro mas adelante, lo que no significa que este vaya a acabarse… bien me enredé un poco xD  
solo voy a decir que falta un personaje muy importante que influye en parte importante en esta tragedia, mas bien la desarrolla (…) espero subir luego el otro capítulo! Si es que mis estudios lo permiten, claro (¬¬).  
y por ultimo gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y si tu no has dejado ninguno y te gustó mi fic, no dudes en hacerme uno ya que es lo que me incentiva! RECOMIENDENLO porfis! :D  
Voy a mandarles un beso y un abrazo gigante a todas mis amigas.  
y cariños para ustedes!  
Paau* 


	4. Vidente

**Nota**: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia esta creada por mí, pero **NARUTO**, el anime y el manga no. Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**_  
_  
**Capitulo 4: Vidente.**

-¡desgraciado! ¿¡Donde la tienes!- dijo gritando furioso.

Naruto no consiguió entender la pregunta-¿Qué en dónde tengo a quién…?-

-¡¿Dónde está mi prima?- gritó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Habla!-insistió el castaño agarrando al rubio de las solapas de su polerón.

-¡suéltame!-dijo soltándose de el.- ¿de que hablas?-

-¡no te hagas el tonto con migo, yo sé muy bien lo que tu querías algo con mi prima!, dime ¿¡dónde la tienes!-

-espera.-puso una expresión de horror al darse cuenta de las cosas-…dijiste:' ¿Dónde está?'-armó el rompecabezas y ahora era Naruto quien tenía al primo de ella sujeto por las solapas agresivamente-¡¿Dónde está tu prima?- Naruto pudo sentir como se apretó su pecho por imaginarse lo peor.

-¡No sé, dímelo tú! Ayer no regresó de compras…Seguro que se fue a tu casa y quién sabe que hiciste con ella...- supuso el primo.

-¡imbécil!, ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien que amo!-

-¿¡Y entonces dónde mierda está! –dijo desesperado el castaño.

-¡que me preguntas a mi si yo recién me vengo a enterar de todo! Además no la veo desde ayer en el colegio- explicó el rubio-¿a qué hora desapareció?-

-a las ocho de la noche- respondió el.

-¿informaron a la policía?-

-claro que sí, ¿tu crees que mi tío se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su hija mayor está perdida?...Vaya idiota.-

-¿y que hacemos nosotros?-

-tu tienes que venir con migo la policía de investigaciones debe interrogarte-

-menudo lío…bueno, todo sea por ella- dijo incentivado.

Ambos fueron rápidamente a la comisaría. Naruto fue interrogado pero no era sospechoso así que su primo se disculpó por haber tratado mal al rubio, y quedó en avisarle por cualquier cosa que supiese de ella.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-mientras me iba a casa aproveché de buscar un rato más…pero fue inútil, cuando llegué a mi casa me tendí sobre mi cama esperando alguna llamada, mientras lo hacía pensaba en ella, todo lo que habíamos vivido, como nos conocimos, y en como nos divertíamos en el karaoke con los demás...entre muchas otras cosas. Y entonces mi móvil comienza a vibrar: era una llamada entrante de su primo Neji* sentí que al contestar me temblaba todo el cuerpo estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de lo que él me pudiese decir… coloqué el aparato cerca de mi oreja para poder escuchar… de pronto, dejé caer mi móvil, no podía ser…por mas que rogué por que se encontrara bien…ella…ella había sido encontrada muerta… ¡por la misma mierda!...¡muerta!...-respiró hondo- Sakura tenía razón ella dijo que si no me confesaba aquella tarde, me arrepentiría eternamente… y créeme hasta ahora ha sido un calvario soportarlo, así es…y ahí será…- terminó de contar su relato con los ojos llenos de lagrimas las cuales caían por sus mejillas. Estaba claro: era aún una herida abierta, Hinata no dijo nada pero había descubierto algo. Pero por ahora solo se dedicó a abrazarlo.

Al separarse Hinata le preguntó a Naruto sobre una duda que le aclararía todo.

-Naruto… ¿Cuál es el apellido de Neji?-

-hmmm… era el mismo de ella: Hyuuga-

Hinata mantuvo un silencio elocuente _¿había estado hablando de mí de esa manera tan…como decirlo, tan apasionado todo este rato? _Ella pensaba en eso; no sabía como decirlo y como había ocurrido; otra vez el destino había hecho de las suyas…, mientras él pudo notarla rara entonces preguntó:

-¿por qué lo preguntas?, ¿le conoces?-

-Que si le conozco…-se calló durante unos segundos, inhaló y exhaló aire- es mi primo…- le reveló Hinata, la verdad es que ella no podía creerlo, estaba hablando con el amor de su vida y ni se había inmutado.

A Naruto también le era inverosímil lo que acontecía, suprimió su frente con la mano derecha; ya le era rutinario recibir noticias impactantes pero…definitivamente, ésta las superaba a todas: Había sido un completísimo idiota al no darse cuenta de que era ella, desde un principio se le había hecho muy familiar…es cierto que, en cuanto personalidad había cambiado un poco según lo había notado y físicamente también, estaba algo mas alta y su cabello estaba a la altura de su cadera a diferencia del instituto en donde tenía una melena, y ahora que se fijaba mejor su expresión no había cambiado: seguía siendo dulce y acogedora. _Definitivamente soy el Rey de los imbéciles por no haberme dado cuenta que era ella_ se repetía a sí mismo.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz al fin unas de sus miles fantasías con Hinata se había hecho realidad: Ella estaba frente suyo, y esta vez no era un sueño; era real…o al menos eso creía. Para confirmarlo llevó lentamente su mano derecha para palpar la mejilla de Hinata.

-Te he extrañado…-dijo el rubio con una expresión de ternura en su rostro- y, no tienes idea de cuanto…-

Hinata sonrió, ella si sabía cuanto la había extrañado por su expresión al relatar su versión de la historia. _Yo también te extrañé…tanto, que no he podido conseguir el descanso eterno…_ dijo para sus adentros.

-Hinata…-Naruto la abrazó fuertemente quería sentirla otra vez, pero ahora no iba a dejar que se fuera, _esta vez no…_- Perdóname…perdóname por no estar cuando más necesitaste de mí…-expresaba el con su máxima sinceridad.

Ella sólo negaba con la cabeza, ahora sabía todo lo que había sufrido por su partida, y al fin de todo el no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se quedaron allí abrazados a orillas del mar por unos momentos, hasta que el sol logró esconderse por completo y entonces comenzó a hacer frío, ya que se estaba nublando.

-¿nos vamos ya?- dijo el rubio levantándose para luego extenderle la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Mamá, ¿a quién le habla ese hombre?- preguntó un niño que caminaba por la vereda junto a su madre.

-No sé hijo, pero deja de apuntarle- contestó su madre.

Naruto pudo percatarse de aquel gesto, y solo sonrió_ es cierto sólo yo puedo verla…_

Ambos se fueron caminando por la avenida, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ella iba mirando piso con las manos tomadas en frente, mientras él caminaba con la vista posada en ella, se moría de ganas de tomarle la mano.

-oye, déjame ver una cosa –dijo Naruto tomando una de las manos de ella para verla detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada- contestó el para seguir caminando tomado de su mano.

_awww…sólo quería tomar mi mano..._pensó siguiéndolo. Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba victorioso al conseguir lo que quería.

Siguieron caminando durante unas cuadras hasta doblar en una esquina que los condujo a una calle no muy distinta a las otras ya que también tenía comercio. Estaban vitrineando por las tiendas, hasta que llegan a una en donde detienen a Naruto por el hombro.

-Tú…-dijo una chica a sus espaldas.

Naruto se volteaba para ver de quien se trataba: era una chica de más o menos su edad tenía cabellos rubios y ojos violetas creyó haberla visto antes…pero… ¿en donde?..._quizás en el bachillerato_ se respondió a si mismo.

-¿necesitas algo niña?-le preguntó a la joven mientras Hinata solo observaba.

-¿yo? No… yo no, pero de seguro tú si…- contestó de forma misteriosa la chica de ojos violeta.

-¿me estas tomando el pelo, niña?- Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata para acercarse a la chica.

-sé por lo que estas pasando…puedo verle- dijo la rubia.

-¿de que demonios hablas?- Naruto sin entender mucho.

-si quieres saber de que hablo, ven a verme SOLO otro día- le invitó ella.

-Naruto Vámonos- dijo Hinata, quien empezaba a sentirse débil.

-si no vienes, al final de todo serás tú el que mas sufra… -le advirtió la rubia.

-¡Naruto! Por favor...-Hinata le jalaba el brazo.

-vámonos…-concluyó Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y cuando se fue a voltear para seguir su camino la extraña se despidió haciendo señas con la mano.

-Nos veremos pronto, Naruto…y espero no verte otra vez a ti Hinata.-

Naruto se frenó en cuanto escuchó 'Hinata' iba a girar hacia atrás nuevamente pero Hinata se lo impidió; ya no aguantaba mas la presencia de esa extraña, quería salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Ya en la casa de Naruto pudieron ponerse a pensar en lo que había pasado con aquella extraña chica.

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasó cuando estabas frente a la tienda con esa niña?-

-esa chica…tiene algo muy extraño…de repente comencé a sentirme sin fuerzas, y creí que me desmayaría…y aún me cuesta respirar un poco- dijo tratando de estabilizarse.

-que raro…-dijo tomándola de la mano para que no se mareara y se pudo fijar que Hinata estaba demasiado helada.

-ella podía verme…de eso estoy segura…-

-si también me percaté de eso mientras nos volvíamos a casa-

-por favor no vallas…no vallas a verla otra vez-le pidió Hinata

-Hinata…ella sabe algo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que sería yo el que peor lo pase…y quiero saber: ¿en qué? ponte en mi lugar…-

la chica suspiró -bien…pero si vas no me hables-dijo cruzando los brazos dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver a través de ella.

-¡Hinata!...No vas a empezar como una niña pequeña -dijo acercándose por detrás a Hinata hasta quedar bien juntos, entonces le habló al oído- solo quiero ver de qué se trata…no haré nada que pueda perjudicarte, o me haría daño a mí también…- se alejó- iré a ducharme -se retiró.

Hinata no sabía en que pensar: en que debía hacer con Naruto ahora que se sabía todo sobre sus sentimientos o en como impedir que la rubia extraña se encuentre con Naruto, no sabía por qué, pero ese encuentro le daba mala espina.

Naruto salió del baño en su pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo negro y una polera manga corta naranja. Fue a la pieza chica y allí encontró a Hinata quien otra vez veía unas fotos.

-¿Qué tanto vez en esas fotos?-preguntó el rubio.

-Mira- dijo mostrando la foto en donde salía todo el curso de bachillerato.

-¿a quien?-

-se llama Shion, yo estaba segura de que la había visto antes por que me llamó la atención que se supiera mi nombre y como yo fallecí en el bachillerato empecé a buscar en la foto del curso. Además en la manera en que se refirió a mí…me dio la impresión de que me odiaba, debí haber hecho algo que la marcara…-

-woow eres genial; no se me hubiera ocurrido nunca a mi hacer eso…-dijo para luego reírse un poco.

-pero… ¿que querrá ella?- preguntó a Naruto. 

-pronto lo sabremos…-

-¡ah! De veras que yo no te hablaba.-recordó Hinata mientras salía de la habitación pequeña hacia la habitación de Naruto y cuando iba a entrar al baño a cambiarse de ropa Naruto la detuvo de la muñeca y, haciendo una maniobra extraña y ágil quedando a centímetros de su boca haciendo que ella se ruborizara por completo debido a la acción del chico.

-Hinata…-mascullo el y después suspiró -ya recobraste tu calor…- dijo Naruto sensualmente.

-¿eh?-Hinata no entendió, además estaba embobada por culpa de él.

-es que antes estabas muy helada, y me había preocupado- explicó el rubio.

_Se había dado cuenta... _Pensó Hinata pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que Naruto estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella, provocándola. Su mente quedó en blanco ya que solo deseaba probar por segunda vez los sensuales labios de él.

Comenzaron con un beso suave que luego fue tomando práctica, Naruto la llevó a la cama lentamente y sin separarse de los labios. Hace mucho tiempo que ambos se tenían sed; ya que para ambos este era su primer beso, el que se dieron la noche pasada no contaba; Naruto comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo delicadamente, mientras ella jugaba con su pelo. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, pero él ahora se dirigió al cuello de la joven para besarlo y darle pequeños chupones, ella respiraba agitadamente y de repente gemía lo cual incentivaba a seguir a él con más entusiasmo. Después era el turno de ella, se posicionó sobre él y con sus manos recorrió lentamente todo su torso mientras le subía la camiseta para quitársela, pero cuando el levantó los brazos para ayudarla sonó el timbre.

-joo…vaya, justo en el peor momento…-dijo para ignorarlo y seguir en lo que estaba.

-deberías…ir- dijo Hinata mientras el le daba besos.

-no, no es importante…-dijo para seguir en lo que estaba pero el timbre seguía sonando-

-anda…-le pidió Hinata.

-bien, pero apenas se vaya quien quiera que sea el desubicado que viene en el peor momento, acabaré contigo.-dijo guiñándole un ojo dejando a Hinata en la pieza.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se arregló la camiseta y luego abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Naruto!-saludaba Sakura entrando al inmueble.

-pasa… –dijo Naruto al ver que ella ya estaba dentro, luego cerró la puerta.

Sakura miraba hacia todos lados como si algo estuviera mal-oye, ¿estas viviendo con alguien?-

-¿yo?...-miró nervioso hacia un lado- no, como crees… ¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-es que este lugar está tan ordenado…y...-Sakura ahora se fijó en Naruto que estaba mas despeinado de lo normal y algo raro.-¿estabas con alguien? Si, debe ser eso, llegue en un mal momento ¿no?-

-no...-_si, la verdad es que si…_pensó _-_estaba durmiendo…-mintió el rubio.

-a lamento despertarte… la verdad es que yo venía por que ya le envié el video a Sasuke y mandó una respuesta por e-mail, quería que supieras para que vayas a mi casa a verlo, cada día esta más lindo…-dijo Sakura mientras le brillaban los ojos, Naruto se dio cuanta por la expresión de ella de que todavía sentía lo mismo por Sasuke, entonces sonrió_ aún le ama_.

-Quizás paso a tu casa el lunes, después de la Universidad…-cambió el tema -oye, por casualidad ¿tu no te acuerdas de Shion?, de nuestro curso.-preguntó para comprobar la teoría de Hinata.

-hmm-se puso a pensar-si… me suena, ¡ah! Si era una chica muy extraña siempre sabía cuando a alguien le iba a ir mal en una prueba y tu siempre estabas en su lista ¡ha, ha! –No pudo evitar la risa- que ironía…verte ahora como todo un estudiante prodigio en la universidad, nadie lo creería.-

-gracias…-dijo de modo sarcástico.

Sakura solo sonrió- ya, eso venía a decirte lo de Sasuke y ahora me voy por que quedé de juntarme con Ino -se despidió de beso en la mejilla, Naruto le abrió la puerta y ella Sakura por ella.

-podrías haberme llamado, en vez de venir…y…-se le escapó- digo…para no gastar dinero en llegar hasta aquí…-trató de arreglarlo.

-pasé por que la casa de Ino esta cerca, pero si insistes, te avisaré cada vez que venga; de todos modos saluda de mi parte a la que tengas en tu pieza esperando por ti -se dio cuenta de lo que significaba 'dormir' para Naruto.-ya me voy.-se dio vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor.

_Nota personal: debo tener más cuidado con lo que hablo._ Naruto cerró la puerta y luego fue a la pieza en donde había dejado a Hinata.

-Ahora te daré tu merecido…-dijo Naruto con mirada seductora.

_Continuará…_

-o-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡jaja! Lo hice denuevo! Lo siento por cortar esa parte pero es que debo hacer un trabajo y escribí lo que mas pude… gomen otra vez….

ojala les haya gustado este capitulo…me inspiré con un OST nuevo que descargué…es realmente bueno.

Ya, me despido por que estoy apurada.  
dejen reviews!  
Cariños.  
Paau*


	5. Íntimo Deseo

**Nota**: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia esta creada por mí, pero **NARUTO**, el anime y el manga no. Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_

**Nota 2**: este cap esta dividido en dos partes.__

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**_  
_  
**Capitulo 5:**

Primera parte: Íntimo deseo

-Ahora te daré tu merecido…-dijo Naruto con mirada seductora a Hinata que se encontraba esperándolo sentada en los pies de la cama ella se puso de pie; estaba nerviosa, al ver que Naruto venía a por ella se sonrojó de sobremanera, dio un pequeño grito juguetón cuando el le cogió por la cintura, Naruto por su parte comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente para continuar en lo que estaba hace un rato, Hinata desfrutaba del momento tanto como el lo hacía.

El rubio comenzó a deslizarle el sierre del polerón que abrigaba a la chica hasta que llegó abajo, entre besos y con sus manos llevó las solapas con sus manos hasta lograr quitarle el abrigo a Hinata, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los brazos, recorría también con estas sus caderas y de repente rozaba sus pechos, ella se sentía bien, era una sensación única como si las manos de el fueran quemando su piel tersa y blanca, Hinata le volvió a besar en los labios Naruto le correspondió debidamente y al hacerlo la empujó hacia la cama y ambos cayeron suavemente a esta, la temperatura iba aumentado, las manos de el y ella recorrían por sobre las prendas los cuerpos respectivamente, Naruto estaba nervioso y sólo le Hacía lo que sus impulsos de sus sentimientos le dictaban, jamás había sacado ninguna prenda de ropa a nadie, y mucho menos desear quitarle la siguiente, pero por ahora sólo se limitó a besar y acariciar a la chica.

Hinata estaba nerviosa no sabía que debía hacer, tampoco sabía que iba a ocurrir, de pronto se acordó de algo: Aun no debía entregarse al hombre que ama.

-Na…Naruto…- interrumpió el al rubio. 

-¿hm…? -El rubio subió la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada a la ojiperla.

-Te amo… –Hinata no pudo decirle, tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado, había soñado mucho este momento, y por otro, quería disfrutar a Naruto por más tiempo antes de dejar este mundo.

-yo también…-Naruto ahora tomó la polera de ella desde la cintura para llevarla hacia arriba para quitársela, al hacerlo la chica protestó.

-¡No!..Naruto…-fue un impulso involuntario, se alejó un poco- lo… lo siento, yo… no puedo…-dijo mientras el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, se sintió inútil como 'su' mujer.

Cuando ella se alejó Naruto sintió como si a un niño pequeño le hubiesen quitado un dulce, pero no de los baratos, uno muy costoso con el que se podía endulzar la vida entera. No sabía si había hecho algo mal, estaba confundido- ¿que pasa? –decidió preguntar.

-no, nada, tranquilo, tu no hiciste nada malo…-no sabía si revelarle o no su secreto- es solo que…-

-¿que?- Naruto la obligo a que le mirara.

-no puedo…quiero estar más tiempo con tigo, lo que nos conlleva a un límite de expresión…-trataba de explicarle a Naruto.

-¿Vamos muy rápido?-no había entendido.

Hinata se sonrojó en pensarlo- ése no es el punto…-

-¿y cuál es entonces?-

Hinata suspiró.- ¿recuerdas que yo te dije hace unos días que yo me encontraba atada a este mundo por que no había cumplido mi más íntimo deseo? -

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…-continuó- uno de mis deseos para descansar en paz es…-se sonrojó levemente- Inti…in…-no podía decirlo.

-in… ¿que?-preguntó él.

-tenerte…-dijo bajito ruborizándose más.

-no te oigo- acercó más su oreja siendo afirmada por su mano derecha para escucharla mejor.

-intimar…contigo…-

-¡MÁS FUERTE!-exigió quien apenas pudo oírla.

- ¡ENTREGARME A TIII!...¡aaahhh!-se tapó la boca avergonzada cuando vio que lo había gritado.

-Hinata….-sintió como un hormigueo recorrió su estomago, esta sensación se sintió bien, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro era un tanto maliciosa, la cual asustó a Hinata. El se acercó nuevamente a ella le tomó de las mejillas y le besó. A Naruto le agradó bastante que le manifestara tal deseo, pero luego le vino una pregunta y le invadió el miedo, se separó de ella de tal forma que a Hinata le extraño.

-No quiero que te acerques…- dijo Naruto.

-¿que? – _¿en que estará pensando ahora?_ Se acercó a Naruto.

-¡No te acerques te dije!- le reiteró él.

-¿¡que pasa ahora!-

-No quiero que te vallas, ahora sé que, del único de quien debo cuidarte es de mí.- se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el suelo.

_Quisiera que todo fuera mentira pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto...  
-_perdóname...Naruto- se fue hacia la sala y salió al balcón. Mientras Naruto fue a la cocina a comer ramen instantáneo.

Así siguieron durante unas horas.

Ahora Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando la foto en donde salía Jirayia, Hinata y él abrasados. Estaba preocupado, no sabría cuanto tiempo podría aguantar…quizás solo por ser ella, puede ser mucho tiempo sin acercársele, mirarla de cerca, acariciarla, besarla y evitar cualquier cosa que los incite a ambos hacer algo que él no quiere, para cuidarla y mantenerla a su lado, pero, por otro lado, están las hormonas y el impulso del hombre, el cual lleva a hacer algo sin pensar, hace que un hombre cualquiera (por mas fuerte que sea su voluntad), se desborde en la necesidad de encerrar a una chica especial en sus brazos y convertirla en SU mujer. En esos momentos no se piensa ni se reflexiona, y no se perdona ningún acto de rechazo.__

Naruto –hablaba consigo mismo-_tu la quieres, debes protegerla._

Por su parte Hinata se encontraba mirando las muecas que hacía Naruto cuando pensaba, le parecían divertidas, como un niño pequeño que esta confuso, ella sabía bien en que pensaba le conocía mejor que a nadie, por eso le dejó unos momentos. 

Al cabo de otros 15 minutos Naruto pudo notarla, se levantó y le miró, ella no soportó más el silencio que se habían mantenido durante unas horas.

-abrázame por favor…-le pidió ella humildemente cerrando los ojos.

-eso…no tienes que pedírmelo…-le tendió la mano sonriendo, ella la tomó y él la guió a sus brazos.  
_  
_**Segunda****parte: Destino.**

Nuevamente amaneció. Naruto no pudo dormir bien… había tenido mucho en que pensar, y hoy se encontrará con Shion para hablar sobre 'eso' que le arruinaría la vida a él o algo así, se levantó y se alistó para salir, no tomó desayuno y cuando se dirigió a la puerta Hinata apareció por detrás.

-¿vas a ir a verle verdad?-pregunto ella preguntó con un deje de molestia.

-si…-respondió el.

La chica suspiró-que te valla bien…-le deseó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Naruto fue donde ella y se despidió con un beso suave y breve, se volteó para salir por la puerta.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y Naruto había hecho tiempo desde un rato, no sabía si ir o no ¿Qué será lo que la chica extraña le revelará? Finalmente decidió ir, obligado por la intriga.

Dobló la esquina y a mitad de cuadra estaba su tienda tenía un cartel escrito quizás en otro idioma el cual Naruto no consiguió leerlo, esta tienda era rara tenía telones de colores opacos que impedían que la luz entrara al inmueble, al entrar a esta pudo percibir una mezcla de olores parecidos al incienso, miró a un estante que le llamó la atención; estaba lleno de figuras, al lado de este había colgado en la pared unas máscaras, posteriormente otro estante que tenía ordenado en el frasquitos de colores, y en la esquina un pequeño escritorio con dos asientos de mimbre; este espacio era rodeado por velos y cortinas que le daban un aspecto de privacidad.

-sabía que vendrías…-afirmó Shion.

-como se puede saber eso…-fue su saludo.

-el destino esta escrito, yo puedo verlo –le indicó que se sentara en uno de los asientos que allí habían.

-no, gracias, mi visita es breve-

-no, por favor toma asiento- se acerco y le empujó a sentarse, ella hizo lo mismo en su asiento.

-¿y?... ¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó ansioso el rubio.

-puedo verla, a tu amiga, ella es un fantasma-

-no es mi amiga, es mi novia -afirmó el. 

-¡ja! Jamás lo había oído; un mortal con un Fantasma- dijo en tono sarcástico.- ¿y cuando van a casarse, tener hijos, ponte tú?- preguntó osadamente.

-….-no sabía que contestar, ni él se lo había planteado, _verdad…jamás podré casarme ni tener hijos con Hinata, todo está en mi contra, ya nada será como ella y yo lo habíamos soñado respectivamente._

-¿ves? No todo es tan fácil ahora… no vas a poder dejar un legado, y no vas a ser feliz, tu destino ya esta escrito y es ineludible-

-¡QUE DICES! ¿DESTINO? ¡Una mierda! yo lo cambiaré…- dijo decidido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shion- si quisieras cambiar tu destino, también eso estaría escrito…-

Naruto se levantó alterado- bien no estoy para que me echen abajo el ánimo, ¿me vas a decir por que dijiste que viniera?-

-tranquilo, siéntate –le ordenó- estas aquí para evitarlo todo.-

-¿Cómo, puedo evadir mi destino?-

-escucha, si no haces lo que digo, el oráculo se hará presente y tu, tu -recalcó- serás el que más sufra…-

-¿qué debo hacer?-

-tienes que alejarte de ella, aléjate de ella, en cuanto antes mejor, así no será tan doloroso y no te arrepentirás de nada, ten una vida normal; en la que puedas tener un trabajo bueno y estable, una novia, con la cual formes una familia y con ella serás muy feliz…-

- detente, detente, yo no voy a separarme de Hinata por nada del mundo, Felicidad…, ahora soy feliz y cuando ella se vaya la felicidad para mi se termina y mi espíritu se irá con ella. Lo siento… no me alejaré de ella, definitivamente esa no es una opción-

-pero si no lo haces pronto su deseo se cumplirá y ella se marchará y tu te quedarás solo y…-

-ya te lo dije, si ella muere yo también moriré, además evitaré el contacto entre nosotros…-

-sabes muy bien que es una muy mala idea-

- no si yo…-

-si no quieres terminar con el corazón roto y con cara de kokeshi (Máscaras sin expresión) mejor sigue mi consejo.- se levantó y junto a ella Naruto también.

-olvídalo, no sería capaz de terminar con la mujer con la cual siempre soñé-

-bien…, como quieras, siempre supe que estabas muy enamorado de ella, tú, el último de la clase colado por la chica prodigio, me cabreaba.- dijo la rubia acercándose a Naruto de manera poco sutil.

Naruto la miró extrañado quiso mantener distancia- no será…TÚ-dijo apuntándola- tu estas… ¿celosa?-  
-¡ja! No, yo no estoy celosa es solo que, la historia de 'el chico porro colado por la chica prodigio' está mas que trillada, enserio, aburre.-

-oye estas mezclando las cosas, primero me dices que mi vida va a ser una mierda si no hago lo que tu me dices… ¿qué es eso de casarme con otra mujer que no sea Hinata y tener hijos?… ¿hablabas de ti? O ¿me equivoco?, ¡si eso es! Si tu eres con quien yo estaré feliz...si como no…-se mofó- y luego me dices que odiabas que yo estuviera colado por ella, ahora veo por que la trataste con desprecio aquel día… ¡ja! Quien se ríe ahora, puedo ver que todas las videntes no son mas que unas simples charlatanas.- Naruto estaba cabreado.

-vas a ver como después vendrás a mí… y ahí veremos quién ríe mejor…-masculló ella.

-ya escuché demasiado-se volteó- me voy de aquí.-dijo ignorándola.

-Si no haces lo que te digo, de veras vas a arrepentirte…pero, allá tú…-

-adiós- dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo último que dijo, para salir por la puerta y jamás volver, perdía su tiempo.

Por mientras que Naruto había estado en la tienda hablando con Shion, Hinata estaba en la casa haciendo algunas cosas, pero no se podía concentrar mucho _¿Qué será lo que esa chica quería?_ De repente golpean la puerta, Hinata miró por el ojal y por el divisó a Sakura, decidió abrir ya que se acordó quien era ella: su mejor amiga del bachillerato.

Por su parte Sakura vio como la puerta se abría por arte de magia ya que no había nadie tras ella,

-Sakura-san- dijo Hinata.

-que rayos… ¿Quién llama?-se dijo a sí misma extrañada.

-¡Sakura…!- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Naruto, que había salido del ascensor.

-Naruto… eras tú…_-hubiera jurado escuchar a una mujer...-_ ¿dejaste la puerta abierta?- preguntó la ojijade.

-no, ¿por qué?...-

-es que…estaba abierta…-

-¡ah! Que torpe… entonces debí haberla dejado abierta…-¡_Hinataaa! Que estabas haciendo..._pensaba mientras se excusaba.

-¿estas ocupado?-

-la verdad es que debo hablar con Hinata-¡_ocuch! Bien Naruto ahora pensara que estoy demente._

-Naruto…-Sakura se preocupó _¿Naruto va a hablar con Hinata?-_Hinata esta muerta… ¿lo recuerdas?-

-…vale…-_tu también me lo restriegas… _se llevó una mano a la cabeza lamentándolo- lo sé, no hace falta que la gente me lo repita todo el rato… ¡maldita sea!...-gritó. Realmente ya era mucho, Naruto ya había tenido bastante, no quería tener más contacto con la realidad, en la cual Hinata estaba muerta. Quiso huir hacia un lugar en donde podía estar solo, Desconectarse; era lo que necesitaba. Bajó en el ascensor, y corrió hacia donde pudo, tan rápido que llegó un momento en el cual no sabía en donde estaba. Era un lugar e donde había muchas flores, un campo maravilloso, iluminado y calido, le era agradable pero sin embargo, algo le faltaba, se sentó en el pasto abrazando las rodillas, y de pronto una mano le coge del hombro. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Naruto, por favor despierta, no es momento aún para ti…-acabando esta frase, Naruto sintió como si se cayera a un hoyo y de pronto abre los ojos exaltado; se encontraba dentro de una ambulancia.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Me regalan un review?

Bueno…una vez más estoy apurada por un deber y además hace mucho frío, tengo los dedos Torpes…así nunca podré ser guitarrista profesional U_û xd, haciendo un solo entumida….no podría….bueno… espero que una vez mas os haya gustado este capítulo y esperéis con ganas el que viene! Esta requete contra macanudo xD(espero) (yo y mis expresiones…¬¬)  
ya chao, el deber llama. O el deber es una llama! (cuek) es un pato!... si… un pato jugoso…. En sopa ¡mmmmm! Me dio hambre, no se si a ustedes…aunque un pato en sopa ya no me parece demaciado sexy :B ¿no? Y si les digo: CHOCOLATE? Jajejua! Frikis! xD  
¡callen a la Paula!  
¡Quémenla ajajja! Noooo! Ami no O_O! Quemen a kashashi xD (chiste interno) sierto Emma? xD y tu me dices por que me nombres en público… y yo ¡Ja! .' ! Ya no me pesquen xd Emma: si no la pesquen.

Cariños!  
Paau*

****


	6. Accidente

**Hola les saludo yo la autora del fic… ¡gracias por seguirlo!**

**Nota**: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia esta creada por mí, pero **NARUTO**, el personaje de manga y anime (él y todos los que salen en su serie del mismo nombre) Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos_

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**

**Capitulo 6: Accidente**

-Naruto, por favor despierta, no es momento aún para ti…-acabando esta frase, Naruto sintió como si se cayera a un hoyo y de pronto abre los ojos exaltado; se encontraba dentro de una ambulancia.

-¡despertó!-gritaron Hinata y Sakura juntas.

El paramédico que atendía a Naruto dejó de hacerle shock y se puso a dictar unas cosas a su asistente.

Naruto estaba confundido y aturdido, le dolía el pecho y sentía como si su pierna y su brazo estuvieran rotos.- ¿Qué…paso, Hinata?- preguntó con dificultad mirándola, mientras Sakura estaba un poco preocupada por su comportamiento.

-Te atropellaron- dijo el paramédico.

-¡IDIOTA ME ASUSTASTE, CASI TE MUERES!-gritó Sakura.

-hubiera sido mejor…, así podría estar con tigo…Hina…ta…ouch…-expresó dolor después de tratar de levantarse, luego miró a Hinata, quien estaba llorando de preocupación.-no llores…-le dijo costándole trabajo el poder hablar..

-no te muevas- ordenó el paramédico.

- Naruto le esta hablando a alguien que esta muerto, ¿estará delirando?-le preguntó en un susurro al paramédico Sakura.

-si es posible, tiene algo de fiebre.-le respondió.

Llegaron a la clínica; en donde Sakura hacía la práctica; atendieron a Naruto y le dejaron Hospitalizado por petición de Sakura, ya que si le daban de alta seguro se quitaría el yeso apenas pisara su casa y se pondría a hacer otras cosas en vez de hacer reposo.

En la habitación de Naruto (del hospital)

-iré a hacer unas llamadas –avisó Sakura para salir de la habitación.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó a Hinata quien se hallaba sentada en un sillón junto a la cama en la cual estaba Naruto.

-…- no contestó.

-Hinata… te acabo de preguntar algo-

Ella lo miró enfadada-¿¡Sabes lo que paso!...-se calló y suspiró hondo para no responderle alterada.-tu bajaste del ascensor, Sakura bajó corriendo por las escaleras y yo te seguí desde el balcón, te veía correr hacia la calle y cuando llegaste a la esquina no miraste hacia los lados, ni te detuviste cuando los autos pasaban y uno de ellos no alcanzó a esquivarte y te arrolló, inmediatamente me lancé del balcón hacia ti mientras Sakura llamaba para pedir una ambulancia…-

-no sabía lo que hacía…- se excusó.

-Me preocupaste…-

-oye, lo siento… es que todos me recalcaban que tu ya no estás entre nosotros, y eso me cabrea por que tu para mi si existes ahora y antes y siempre.-

-Naruto…-no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable.

-Hinata, gracias por ayudarme a Despertar…-le tomó la mano a Hinata y ella le miró.-me salvaste la vida.-

Llega Sakura pero al escuchar que Naruto hablaba con alguien se quedó tras la puerta. _¿A quien le hablaba Naruto si no era hora de visitas?_

-No, no tienes por que...-

_Esa voz…esa voz, me parece conocida..._pensó Sakura (aún tras la puerta).

Naruto trato de moverse- ¡ouch! –se quejó. –mi brazo.

-¡no te muevas!-le dijo Hinata, y de pronto notó que alguien iba a entrar. Se quedó callada.

-Naruto- dijo Sakura entrando.- ¿Quién esta aquí?-

-nadie… –afirmó. 

-¡hmp!, ya enserio, Naruto escuche como hablabas con alguien. ¿Hay alguien aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-no, como crees eso, de veras, estoy solo -

-Naruto –se acercó enojada con el puño fruncido dispuesta a golpearlo – quiero que me digas a quién tienes escondida aquí ¡ya!- levantó la mano.

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe.

-¡Detente!- gritó Hinata.

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-¿ves? Tienes a alguien aquí – dijo la ojijade y se puso a buscar detrás de los muebles clínicos. _Esa voz… se pareció a la que escuche frente la puerta del departamento de Naruto... _

-Sa ~ Sakura…-llamó el rubio- no hay nadie aquí escondido…- exclamó nervioso, mientras le indicaba silencio a Hinata.

-Naruto...tu en la ambulancia le hablabas a Hinata…-le comentó preocupada.

-…- no acotó nada.

-el doctor -siguió- dijo que posiblemente estabas delirando… y yo le comenté las causas del accidente; por que saliste corriendo de esa manera… y toodo eso, el dijo que…-que deberías ir a un psicólogo.-

-¿que? ¡De ninguna manera! Yo no estoy loco-

-Naruto…, los psicólogos no están solo para los locos como tu dices, sino que también ayudan a la gente con algún problema que esté molestando y que no deja que uno haga las cosas cotidianas sin dejar de pensar en 'ello'.- le explicó la pelirosa.

-Hinata no es ningún estorbo- contestó algo enfadado.

_Hinata… ¿le había estado a Hinata hace poco también? ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es que conseguí escucharla yo también?_ Aquí mientras hablaba con Naruto hace unos instantes y en la ambulancia creyó escuchar la voz de ella cuando Naruto despertó.- ¿hablabas con Hinata?- finalmente decidió preguntar.

-si…-contestó sin más rodeos.

-¿QUE?-no conseguía entender. 

-¡si! Yo se que es difícil de entender… pero…-suspiró- puedo verla.

-¿QUE? – preguntó con el mismo acento inverosímil. Sakura al principio dudó, pero sin saber por que le creía también.- es…esto es…- buscaba explicaciones. 

-lo sé es algo descabellado… pero la veo, la escucho, la toco…está conmigo- explicó el- al principio tampoco podía creerlo… ¡pero es verdad! –aseguró.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente y mantuvo un pequeño silencio- e… ¿ella está aquí ahora?- preguntó.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. -es por eso que hay un aroma tan dulce…-

Hinata se acercó a ella- tanto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Su cuerpo fue víctima de un escalofrío- es verdad, puedo oírte.-comenzó a llorar.

-gracias por cuidar de Naruto mientras no estuve-

negaba con la cabeza- haría lo que fuera por un amigo, pero tu, ¿como estas?-

-bien… aquí, tratando de pasar la 'puerta'…-sonrió divertida. 

Sakura fue hacia donde Naruto y lo abrazó.-perdón…perdóname…-le suplicaba ella.

-¿por qué…?-consultó confuso.

-fue mi culpa…- dijo la pelirosa.

Hinata se dio cuanta de que Sakura debía hablar de algo con Naruto –yo voy afuera- dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el rubio. 

-¿no me odias?-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por que habría de haberlo?-

-por que soy una idiota que solo empeora las cosas…-dijo mientras continuaba llorando.

-¡pero, dime por qué!-le ordenó.

-por que… ¡snif! Por que... yo ¡snif! yo te dije que si no te declarabas aquel día jamás lo harías…y…así fue... ¡snif!...me siento tan culpable, como si le hubiera maldecido…-

-no te sientas mal… ese día yo iba a declararme pero el idiota del sensei me saco…-dijo sin decir mayores explicaciones.-pero quizás no estábamos destinados a estar unidos en la vida…-

Dejó de llorar. Miró atentamente-¿te declaraste?- cambió de tema.

-si…-

-¿y? ¿Están juntos?...-preguntó Sakura.

-si…-dijo nuevamente.

Sakura se sentía extraña ¿Cómo un Hombre iba a estar con un fantasma? Esto realmente estaba fuera de sus pensamientos. Le daba escalofríos el tema.-y…ustedes dos…han…-se sonrojó un poco, Naruto también al captar la 'pregunta'…pero antes de que Naruto contestara- ¡espera!...-negó con la cabeza-no, no quiero saber.-

_¡uf!_ _Menos mal…no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mis problemas…_pensó el rubio.

Naruto ya se estaba mejorando ya li habían quitado el yeso. Ya casi no le dolían el brazo ni la pierna que se había roto y ya le habían dado de alta hace unos cuantos días, pero con mucho reposo, había faltado unos días a la universidad, pero Sakura le contactaba con un compañero de su misma carrera y le prestó los cuadernos para que estudiara y pasara el limpio.

BEEP-BEEP vibró el celular del rubio.

-¿Aló? ¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-Dobe, ¿no miras quién es cuando alguien te llama?- dijo en modo de saludo.

-¡SASUKE! ¡Tanto tiempo!-

-si… te llamaba por que no me has contestado ningún e-mail, que ingrato…-

-¡pf!- manifestó el ojiazul- yo pensé que me llamabas para que te fuera a buscar al aeropuerto, o algo así.-

-no en realidad no… solo quiero que me abras la puerta- pidió el pelinegro.

Naruto fue corriendo hacia la puerta y no podía creer lo que pasaba, tomó la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, la giró y… ¿nada?-¿Sasuke?-preguntó.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba a Sasuke riendo-¿fuiste corriendo a abrirme la puerta? ¿Tanto me extrañas?-

-¡TEME!¡SASUKEEEE!¡Espera a cuando vengas realmente, te matare!- amenazó el rubio.

-por eso cuando regrese a Japón no iré a verte…-respondió.

-¡ahora quien es el ingrato!-

-sigues siendo tú, dobe-

-¡grrr! Vas a ver como no aguantas y vendrás a verme… ¡y cuando eso pase te golpearé hasta que me sangren los brazos!-cuando terminó se puso a reír por la exageración.

Hinata se divertía también mirando como Naruto discutía con Sasuke…era como en los viejos tiempos…_Naruto vuelve a ser el mismo de antes cuando está hablando con Sasuke…_

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Naruto que ya había acabado de hablar por teléfono.

Ella lo miró y al verlo tan cerca se sonrojó.

-¡ay! ¡Amo que te sonrojes!- la abrazó.

-¡HaHa!, ¡me haces cosquillas!-se apartó. 

-Hinata, te amo-dijo Naruto acercándose nuevamente.

Se sonrojó más-yo también.-

-¡ahí esta de nuevo!-sonrió.

-¿qué?..¡Aahh! ¡Na...Naruto!-dio un alarido cuando Naruto la apretó en un abrazo.

-no te cambiaría por nada.-dijo el.

-yo tampoco- correspondió ella con un besito tierno en la boca y Naruto pidiendo más: acercó sus labios para probar nuevamente los labios de Hinata…no se cansaba de hacerlo, le eran una adicción, fue un beso suave y apasionado, luego de un rato se separaron.

-Quería preguntarte algo…-dijo la peliazul.

-¿que?-

-¿Quieres venir con migo?-

-¿hacia donde?-

-a verme.-

-¿eh?-no entendía lo que la chica le estaba queriendo decir.

-Solo vamos…luego entenderás…-

Se encontraban caminando por la calle, Hinata le había dicho a Naruto que lo llevaría a algún lugar, no estaba seguro a donde pero mientras fuera con ella, estaba bien.

-Llegamos-dijo de pronto le chica.

Naruto no sabía como habían llegado a un cementerio quizás se había distraído todo el camino mirando y disfrutando de Hinata, cuando la mira nada mas podría importar, era tanto que si seguía así, cualquier día chocaría con un poste. Vio a Hinata agachándose frente a una tumba muy linda que parecía ser muy frecuentada, ya que estaba limpia, y tenía flores frescas.

-¡ven!- le llamó ella.

-¿a quién vienes a ver?- preguntó para luego agacharse para leer el nombre de la persona que allí 'descansaba'. _Hyuuga Hinata._ Naruto subió la mirada para encontrar a la de ella, la miró un tanto sorprendido; no se esperaba esto, y tampoco sabía como reaccionar.

-esto es un tanto… ¿raro?- declaró el rubio.

La miró por unos instantes, era estremecedor; no todos los días te presentan la tumba de alguien a quien ves y está muerta…_en serio, es espeluznante_. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Hinata.

-el destino puede ser muy cruel a veces…-dijo Hinata agachándose nuevamente para palpar su tumba.

-ya nos sonreirá nuevamente…-expresó con esperanza.

_Continuará…_

-o-

**Notas de la autora:**

bienaquí acaba estecapítulo espero que os haya gustado (perdonen que haya sido mas corto) Pero igual me demoré mucho en hacerlo… es que entre tantas pruebas quien puede escribir con la cabeza tranquila….(¬¬)

pero ya…¡VACACIONES! Por fin….y lo mejor de todo es que subí mi promedio y llegue a mi meta…para el próximo semestre la subiré más :B mi meta es un 6.4 o 6.5… tengo un 6.0 y partí el año con un 5.5 (estoy en Chile y la nota mas alta es un 7.0) me esforzaré…(basha!n_n)

en fin… el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto…lo estoy preparando todavía… ya se viene el final…y recuerden que acepto cualquier sugerencia, reto, no se lo que se les ocurra, menos insultos por supuesto….

aaaahh~ siempre me inspiro con canciones muy buenas!  
cariños!  
Paau* 


	7. Límite

**Nota**: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia es mía, pero **NARUTO**, el anime y el manga no lo es. Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: **K+ **/Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos  
_

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**_  
_  
**Capitulo 7: Límite.  
**  
Ya había pasado tiempo desde que se reencontraron, como pareja lo hacían bien, se repartían los quehaceres, Naruto asistía a la universidad normalmente; le iba muy bien.

Entre ellos no había disputas, sólo peleaban por pequeñeces que eran perdonadas casi alrededor de diez minutos. Pasaban harto tiempo juntos, se regaloneaban, y siempre lo disfrutaban mucho, pero siempre había un límite; Naruto a veces debía luchar contra sus hormonas para no le jugaran una mala pasada. Más de alguna vez se tuvo que dar una ducha de agua fría.

Era de noche, hacía frío y era normal en esa época del año. En la residencia del rubio bien se notaba por no estar calefaccionada, La pareja había estado tocando instrumentos durante la tarde; Naruto la guitarra eléctrica, Hinata el teclado y ambos cantaban, se divirtieron mucho.

No hacía mucho desde que Naruto había ido al supermercado a comprar los víveres antes de que cerraran el comercio; Según Naruto, Hinata había estado algo rara después de tomar el té, así que para evitar problemas se fue.

Hinata estaba en el balcón, recordó aquella escena en la cual ella se lanzó desde el mismo, y Naruto quedó tan preocupado,_ en ese tiempo no sabía nada, yo era una persona para él y no un fantasma…-_suspiró- _ pude haberlo evitado todo... puede evitarle el sufrimiento…pero solo estaba siendo egoísta…_Hinata levantó la mano y detrás de ella la panorámica de la noche, la miraba perdidamente. Todo era tan difícil…_cada día que pasa me acerco mas a el…y al mismo tiempo al descanso eterno…y cada vez va a costar más separarme de el y a su vez el va a sufrir mas…definitivamente es mi deber hacer algo al respecto._

Naruto ya iba de camino a casa, solo le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras pero detuvo la marcha por una llamada telefónica, pasó las bolsas de una mano a la otra, tomó el móvil; que estaba en su bolsillo; _desconocido _pensó cuando vio un número que no conocía.

-Aló, ¿Quién habla?- preguntó.

-Soy yo- Dijo la voz de una chica.

-¿Quién yo?-

-pensé que reconocerías mi voz… pero ahora veo que solo recuerdas la de Ella ¿verdad?-

-¡Shion!- adivinó _solo ella puede hablar de esa manera…_pensó.

-¡que listo!- dijo mofándose.

-¿llamabas solo para molestarme?-

-mas o menos- seguía la corriente. 

-osea que te puedo cortar…- le advirtió.

-si quieres, pero antes escúchame algo-

-que -preguntó sin interés.

-Ven ahora mismo a mi tienda- dijo recalcando el 'ahora'.

-Para qu….-Naurto no terminó de preguntar cuando escucha los 'buup buup buup…' del otro lado de la línea: le habían cortado. No le quedó otra que ir y averiguarlo.

Naruto entró a la tienda; estaba exactamente igual desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-¿y bien que es lo que quieres esta vez?-

-Tranquilo…-

-tengo prisa- dijo el rubio.

-¿ella te controla?-

-ahórrate los comentarios…dime que quieres-

-que pesado eres conmigo- lamentó.

Naruto ya había empezado a fastidiarse.- y, ¿que pasa?-

Shion comenzó a acercarse a Naruto –quería comprobar…-puso su cabeza n el hombro de Naruto y luego le dijo al oído-…si haz cumplido con lo que me dijiste…-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó extrañado tratando de mantener distancia.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?-

-… ¿bien?- se sonrojó cuando entendió el propósito de la pregunta.

-wow, que fuerza psicológica… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo…que tu…no…?-le preguntaba con malas intenciones mientras se acercaba mas y posaba sus manos en el torso de él acorralándolo a la pared.

Naruto se apartó bruscamente.- Shion, Basta ¡esto no tiene sentido, ¿por que me preguntas eso?-dijo tratando de sonar normal, ya que se había agitado un poco.

-ya veo…- Shion pudo percibirlo.

Naruto volteó para irse.

-espera…-le pidió la rubia.

Naruto la miró esperando que hablara.

-mira, la verdad es que te admiro…por que de veras eres un buen hombre…haces lo que te propones y la cuidas bien…tengo algo de celos por ella, debo admitirlo…-Shion miró a Naruto- la otra vez tuve una visión, y tu salías en ella…y… Hinata…-se detuvo.

-¿¡Qué pasa con Hinata!-se exaltó.

Shion suspiró –ella, ella ya casi está por irse…-

-…-frunció el ceño, y se aguantó las lágrimas. –No le encuentro la gracia, Shion.-

-No estoy bromeando –dijo con gran seriedad.

-me voy de aquí. –estaba harto, así que salió por donde mismo entró.

-¡se fuerte! –le gritó ella desde la tienda. _Pobre Naruto… ya nada más puedo hacer por él…_se dijo a sí misma.

Hinata se había preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, Naruto aun no llegaba y ella quería decirle algo de suma importancia.

Se siente el cerrojo de la puerta, era Naruto. Llegó silencioso, dejó las cosas en la mesa y salió al balcón.

Se sentó en el suelo _¿hasta cuando?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin detenerse ni obtener una respuesta, _No quiero que esto acabe…_repetía con ímpetu; deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas_. ¡Shion miente! Si… eso es…_trataba de justificar _siempre quiso alejarme de Hinata y esta vez no es una excepción, ¡eso es! _Miró a la noche, era joven, habían nubes en el cielo y no hacía mucho frío _es probable que llueva. Esto no me gusta nada…_se decía.

_¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Naruto?_ Decidió ir a averiguarlo, al salir al balcón se encontró con Naruto, sólo le observaba de la puerta y lo notó decaído, le invadió un sentimiento de culpa _¿estará así por mí?_ Trató de hablar con él pero el rubio solo se marginó.

-¿te sucedió algo en el camino?- consultó la ojiperla.

-Quiero estar solo- dijo el cuando la peliazul se acercó.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó amablemente.

-no…-contestó el rubio sin mirarle a los ojos.

-osea, que me involucra… ¿Qué sucede?-insistió ella.

-nada- escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Hinata se sentó a su lado.- ¿no confías en mí?-

-….-calló.

-¿es eso?-le preguntó insistente al ver que Naruto se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-no…-Naruto no quería decirle ya que ella podría sentirse mal.

-…-no insistió mas y le acompaño en silencio.

Después de unos instantes el rubio dio señales de existencia –…tengo miedo… -dijo finalmente, se levantó y se fue a la pieza- no me sigas, quiero estar solo.-

Ella no le quiso hacer caso y fue tras el, abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró con el al otro lado, estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando las piernas.

-te dije que no vinieras…-le recordó.

-¿y por que dejaste sin pestillo? -

-por que al final puedes entrar igual…o se te olvidó como entrabas al principio…sin necesidad de llaves… ¡eres un fantasma!-se levantó.

-¿¡ese es el problema! -se alteró- ¡y por qué no me lo dijiste antes! y nos ahorramos todo y me voy de una buena vez ya que todo es mi culpa ¿¡verdad!-

Naruto la miró, nunca la había visto tan alterada.

-bien…-respiró hondo- yo… yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto…no puedo cambiar…no puedo volverme visible al resto, por que yo est…-

Naruto levantó la mano para que se detuviera- tu no…no me lo digas tu…ya basta, o me volveré loco- se tomó la cabeza, como si le doliera.

-lo…lo siento…pero es que no podemos hacer como que es mentira, por que así es.-

-tengo miedo…-expreso con un aire de tristeza –miedo a que no pueda controlarme y lo estropee todo…-confesó al fin.

-y yo siento que estoy siendo egoísta-

-¿por que?-la miró.

-porque no deberías estar gastando tu tiempo con migo… yo quiero que tu seas feliz, no importa si no es junto a mi, mientras lo seas…yo también seré feliz…, además, tu… no… yo…-

-¿que?-

-es que… ¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando yo me …-

- nada de eso- evadía el tema.- Yo me voy contigo… o si no, no podría volver a sonreír- explicó.

-¡no! ¡Yo no quiero eso para ti! Yo te amo… y por eso, ¿cómo podría irme tranquila sabiendo que tú sufres aquí en este mundo? Digo, debes rehacer tu vida…ser feliz, buscar a alguien que…-buscaba palabras para expresar.

-Hinata, no hay otra mujer después de ti…-

Ella solo se dedicó a observarlo de manera expectante.

-ya te lo dije el día en que dejaste de habitar en tu cuerpo, ese día –recalcó el rubio- mi vida dejó de tener sentido, y ahora que estas aquí, no voy a apartarme de ti otra vez-

-¡Naruto! Yo, yo no...¡Que tengo que hacer para que me entiendas!-

se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarle, al lograrlo dijo -Soy capaz de acabar con mi vida…para seguir formando parte de la tuya…-

Ella se estremeció. Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de los dos. Hinata estaba anonadada. Se preguntaba ¿Qué deuda tenía con el destino? para que le pagase con este hombre, tan dulce y tan único, definitivamente mejor que ninguno. Deuda en sentido figurado, era obvio cual era.

-por favor…no digas eso…- dijo ella - ¿Por qué el destino nos cruzó? ¿no le bastó con quitarme la vida?- preguntó al aire como si éste le diera una respuesta.

-¿no deseabas encontrarte conmigo?-

Negó con la cabeza- no es eso, es que a veces pienso en cuan felices hubiéramos sido si yo fuera real…-

-para mí lo eres…-

-lo sé…-agradecida acarició su rostro tiernamente con la parte superior de sus dedos –pero, no es esta la forma en que me había imaginado mi futuro contigo…-se entristeció- cuanto deseaba tener hijos contigo, y criarlos, educarlos junto a ti, cuanto deseaba que de vez en cuando 'jugáramos' en nuestra cama…sin necesidad de cuidar esa ÚNICA vez en la cual uniremos nuestras almas antes de que yo termine de desvanecerme y desaparezca de este mundo-

-Hinata, no nos torturemos más…-propuso el.

-prométeme que vas a hacer una cosa por mí…- le pidió ella.

-una y mil cosas, si tu me lo pides…-le sonrió

Ella suspiró y le miró a los ojos- vive…no atentes contra tu vida por mí o no me lo perdonaría, se… se feliz…Vive todo lo que yo no viví, disfruta todas aquellas cosas que yo no pude disfrutar, y no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti, por que, de otra forma, jamás nos encontraremos en el sueño eterno.-

-Hinata, hablas como si…como si fueras a…-su expresión revelaba la sensación de horror que sentía; se temió lo peor.

-Naruto...ya no voy a poder aguantar más…- dijo confirmando a Naruto, se acercó y le tomó las manos.

-Tus manos...-dijo preocupado el al ver que estaban demasiado heladas; como hielo.

-durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, lo disfrute mucho, fui verdaderamente feliz y tu te portaste muy bien con migo, me cuidaste, te sacrificaste varias veces…-

-y podría seguir…-

-no, ya no es necesario…me siento inútil como tu mujer...y ya no me queda fuerza ni siquiera para mantenerme a temperatura ambiente, de verdad es muy poco lo que puedo aguantar...

Naruto la abrazó fuertemente y comenzaron a llorar juntos. _Shion tenía razón._ Pensó el rubio con desesperación.

-¿me lo prometes, vas a ser feliz?-le preguntó una vez más.

El asintió con la cabeza –si lo prometo-

-entonces yo también seré feliz…-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que hacía resaltar sus rosadas mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

-quiero que sepas que te amo…-dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-yo también…te amo mucho- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Naruto.

-lo sé -Naruto la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-estoy lista…-dijo ella de pronto.

El rubio no se movió, tenía pensamientos encontrados; por un lado, no quería que se fuera, pero por el otro era todo por el bien de ella y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo para poder descansar en paz, el no tubo otra opción.

Sonrió por fin _Todo lo hago por ti_. Cargó a Hinata, ambos se dispusieron a olvidar sus condiciones y jugaron a ser normales. Naruto la llevó a la cama no se podía 'negar' estaba atrapada por sus besos esta vez sería distinta de las otras…ya que esta vez no tendrán límites

-¿estas segura?- preguntó por si acaso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-no sabes cuanto he esperado y ansiado este momento…-

_Continuará…_

-o-

**Notas de la autora:**

****8 ULTIMO CAPITULO**  
**wooooow se nos viene el último capítulo!

le quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia que con muchos momentos craniales (de inspiración) he logrado articular…

¿te apetece darme un review ^3^?


	8. Eternidad

**Hola les saludo yo la autora del fic…**** (Paau*) ¡Gracias por seguirlo hasta el FINAL!**

Este es el último capítulo…si…es una pena, pero todo debe tener un FIN, recuerden NADA ES ETERNO.

Nota: Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia esta creada por mí, pero **NARUTO**, el personaje de manga y anime (él y todos los que salen en su serie del mismo nombre) Le Pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** SAMA y a los estudios **Pierrot**.

También aprovecho de decir que no es recomendable para menores… no quiero tener que ver con quitarles la inocencia xD…y si lo leen, es bajo **SU responsabilidad**.

¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!

*Esta historia esta ambientada en un Universo Alterno: **K+** / Drama / romance / Tragedia

-diálogos-  
_Pensamientos  
__importante (tener en cuenta)___

**Los Límites de la Eternidad**

**Capitulo 8: Eternidad.**

Estaban nerviosos, ésta sería la primera vez de ambos. Hinata se había imaginado este momento muchas veces pero resultó mucho mejor:

Naruto la despojó de su ropa lentamente se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del cuerpo de la muchacha en ropa interior. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás; llevó sus manos al torso del chico y lo recorrió hacia arriba y le quitó la polera, y así cada prenda, con besos, roces y caricias hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos uno frente el otro, Hinata estaba sonrojada, el cuerpo de su amante era hermoso, y él estaba ido con la belleza de ella, ambos se disfrutaban. Naruto sentía que había recibido un premio gigantesco por tanto esperar, sus hormonas estaban muy revolucionadas.

Naruto recostó a Hinata y él se posó sobre ella, ansioso posó sus labios sobre los de ella, luego se dirigió a su oreja dándole pequeños besos en su lóbulo y en su cuello ganándose varios suspiros de parte de ella. Luego descendió por sus voluptuosos dotes los cuales eran muy tentadores para el (para cualquier hombre) al rozarlas con sus dedos, Naruto no pudo evitar el deseo de tomarlas, acariciarlas, besarlas, etcétera.

Inmediatamente sació su deseo haciendo que Hinata arqueara la espalda y emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer, y entre estos se escuchaba susurrar su nombre de manera tan erótica y sensual que a Naruto se le erizó la piel.

Luego bajo sus manos suave y lentamente a su cintura, e impaciente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata, Naruto la beso una vez más en la boca, luego fue bajando su cabeza y mientras lo hacía daba pequeños besitos en el abdomen de la chica. De pronto Hinata se sonrojó al máximo cuando sintió que la lengua de el exploraba curiosa y con sumo cuidado su intimidad. Ella acariciaba y a veces jalaba los cabellos dorados pidiendo que siguiera. Esta vez los gemidos de Hinata eran más fuertes y placenteros, ahora gritaba su nombre lo cual excitaba y llenaba de placer al rubio.

De pronto se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Naruto; ahora era su turno, comenzó con un beso apasionado sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, al separarse Hinata pudo respirar (aunque entrecortado). Bajó por su torso y se detuvo en su cintura llevó la mirada hacia arriba esperando la aprobación de el.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio la cara de Naruto cubierta con un leve color carmesí y mirada expectante, así que decidió continuar, tomó el miembro con ambas manos y suavemente lo masajeaba de arriba a bajo, en un pequeño intervalo de tiempo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Naruto sentía que estaba en la gloria, gruñía y creía que explotaría, supo en ese instante que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente y en una rara maniobra Naruto quedó sobre ella otra vez, separó las piernas de ella y se puso entre ellas.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte…- sonrió dulcemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza nuevamente indicándole que continuara. Sin esperar más tiempo el rubio comenzó a penetrarle lentamente, y luego de unos instantes comenzó a ir mas rápido ella entrecruzó las piernas en la espalda de el para sentirlo mejor, y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama para no perderse entre las sábanas, ahora los dos gemían y pronunciaban palabras entrecortadas que no se logran descifrar.

Iban a tal ritmo que creían que en cualquier momento caerían en la locura. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a tocar el cielo y es entonces cuando Hinata se aferró a Naruto diciendo que lo amaba con toda su alma _no me olvides nunca ¡te amo! Recuerda tu promesa; _decía con dificultad, el correspondía su amor con un beso ya que no podía articular si quiera una palabra, El ansiado y poderoso orgasmo estaba cerca y cuando este llegó, ambos gimieron desbordados de placer.

Hinata estaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración _Había sido una experiencia…_ no tenia palabras para describirla pero, sin duda diez mil veces mejor su horrenda primera vez (con Nagato).

Luego recibió a brazos abiertos a Naruto cuando cayó casi drogado por la sensación del hecho ya acontecido, Hinata le susurró algo al oído y él la besó disfrutando del poco tiempo que quedaba, Hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Había llovido toda la noche y la mañana era fría. Eran aproximadamente las ocho. En la casa de Naruto el silencio se hacía presente.

En una cama matrimonial que suelen ser para dos personas, sólo había una, en efecto: El rubio tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, llevaba algunas horas despierto y no quería voltearse para encontrarse con la realidad, había estado inmóvil, no se atrevía a moverse, no quería hacerlo ya que sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, y las consecuencias que éstos actos le traerían.

_Ya es hora…_se decía así mismo. _Es hora, ¡enfrenta a la realidad de una buena vez!_ Volteó rápidamente y efectivamente Nada fue lo que encontró; solo le quedaron los recuerdos de una relación preciosa y una noche maravillosa. Definitivamente única.

Horrorizado por la idea de que Hinata no estaba, se levantó bruscamente a buscarla en el departamento _aún es posible que esté…_se decía tratando de convencerse inútilmente. Buscó en cada rincón y nada más de ella quedaba. ¡Ni rastro!

Llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño…_un dulce y magnífico sueño_ pero, lo había notado tan real… _¿cómo es posible? Yo lo sentí, lo vi y lo viví…estoy seguro de eso…_De pronto sintió un dulce aroma _¡es ella!_ Pensó cuando se dio cuenta que era su olor, el aroma lo llevó a la pieza de entretenciones, abrió la puerta ansioso

-¡Hinata!- dijo esperanzado por volverla a ver y comprobar que todo no había sido un sueño, pero para su desgracia: no había nadie, solo el escritorio y los cachureos.

Apenado por la ilusión comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sin fuerzas cayó al piso no quería seguir… la vida definitivamente no tenía sentido sin ella. _¿Me lo prometes, vas a ser feliz?_ Recordó lo que Hinata le había pedido. _Es cierto… ella, ella me lo pidió y yo se lo prometí…ella no quería verme deprimido…siempre me amo. Definitivamente esto no fue un sueño._ Dijo despabilándose.

Entra al cuarto y coge la foto en donde salen los dos abrazados juntos a Jiraiya se llena de recuerdos que le invaden luego deja el retrato en el escritorio, al hacerlo se topa con una carta.

Rápidamente la abre y la lee en voz baja:

_Amor:_

Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, he decidido escribirte esto, y para cuando la leas seguro que ya no estaré a tu lado.

Te estoy escribiendo con el fin de que cada vez que tengas pena o te sientas solo recuerdes todo lo que vivimos y disfrutamos juntos, para que te dé fuerzas y puedas seguir con tu vida hasta el final.

Seguramente pasará mucho tiempo para vernos de nuevo o quizás no, eso sólo lo sabe el destino. Quiero que sepas que aquí estaré esperándote para continuar con lo que dejamos en el mundo terrenal y estemos juntos por toda la eternidad.

También te quería agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres el mejor hombre del mundo y por eso te aprecio mucho. Me salvaste, ayudándome a alcanzar el cielo, y para Compensarte, cuando sea preciso estaré ahí para darte la bienvenida al paraíso. Me despido por ahora, recuerda nuestra promesa.

PD: ven a verme al cementerio. Mis flores favoritas son las Violetas anaranjadas. (Juego de palabras que inventé para representar al NARUHINA)  
Te ama, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto al terminar de leer la carta la apretó en un abrazo, como si tuviera la esencia de Hinata. _Yo también te amo._ Volvió a releer la carta unas cuantas veces mas y así se pasó el día.

Al día siguiente salió temprano, no a la universidad, había algo que quería hacer antes de asistir a alguna clase: ir al cementerio.

Partió camino al cementerio y en el camino se encontró con Sakura.

-¡Hola Naruto!- le saludó.

-Hola.-

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no, nada- mintió.

- ah… ¿y desde cuando que tienes cara de cinco metros cuando no te pasa nada?- preguntó siendo sarcástica.

-cuando pasa lo que menos quieres que suceda, creo yo…-siguiéndole la corriente.

-ah…entonces, ¿vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?- insistió la pelirosa.

-Hinata…se fue…-dijo apenas. Aún le costaba trabajo asumirlo.

Sakura se tapó la boca, no podía creerlo- lo siento Naruto… –lo fue a abrazar.

-no te preocupes…ya estoy mejor que hace unos días…-

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo…? –ofreció de manera amable.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, nadie podía hacer nada. –no hace falta, gracias-

-¿no vas a la universidad?-

-no, tengo algo que hacer…-

-pues que te vaya bien…te llevo los apuntes en la tarde -

-gracias- se despidió y siguió su curso.

Caminó a paso lento, no llevaba prisa, pensaba en muchas cosas todavía, en una más que en otras. Por cada calle que pasaba se acordaba de momentos en los que ella y el pasaban riéndose, conversando, discutiendo por tonterías, jugando a cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero mientras jugara con ella era entretenido por que podía ver como se reía con su bella sonrisa, o como la gente le mirara a el por estar 'hablando solo' por las calles.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al cementerio y había comenzado a despejarse el cielo dejando así que el sol brillara, al cruzar el portón del recinto, había muchas tiendas de flores, entró a una de ellas para comprar un bello ramo. Al salir con éste en la mano, se dirigió directamente a donde estaba la tumba de su amada para admirarla, sentirla nuevamente y estar con ella, cada vez le costaba más llegar a ella. Cuando llegó se sentó y comenzó a hablarle.

-apenas llevo unas cuantas semanas y te extraño demasiado…-

… … * … …

-sabes Amor, mañana saco mi título y comienzo a trabajar…estoy muy entusiasmado…-

… … * … …

- ¿Te cuento? Sasuke llegó a Japón estoy tan contento, el otro día…-

… … * … …

-¡me ascendieron en el trabajo! Por fin voy a poder poner orden…-

… … * … …

-amor, ya pasaron Cunco años desde entonces…y éste sábado se casan Sakura y Sasuke…-

… … * … …

-te sigo amando igual o más desde que nos conocimos….te echo de menos amor…-

… … * … …**  
**  
-¡Sakuke y Sakura van a ser padres! Les tomó por sorpresa, pero están muy contentos…-

… … * … …

-feliz aniversario mi amor: veinte años ya… he tenido tiempo de comprender muchas cosas…-

… … * … …

-es impresionante: el tiempo pasa muy rápido, vengo a contarte que recibí mi jubilación-

… … * … …

-cada vez me cuesta más llegar hasta aquí, el camino es tan malo para andar con bastón...-

… … * … …

-Felices 'bodas' de oro amor, te amo…y te seguiré amando eternamente…-

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, Naruto tenía setenta y tres años, se sentía más vivo que nunca, o al menos eso decía él, testarudo como siempre.

Naruto estaba sentado en su silla junto a su gato llamado kyuubi, no se podía poner de pie por que le costaba mucho, estaba al cuidado de una enfermera, debido a sus múltiples enfermedades.

-¿sabes kyuubi?-le hablaba al gato- Recuerdo que una vez amé tanto a una bella chica, y le prometí que nos veríamos después de dejar la tierra, incluso pasé gran parte de mi vida esperando ese momento, y aún lo hago. A pesar de ser tan viejo, de lo único que estoy seguro es que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, Ella me dijo que me esperaría para recibirme…y antes no sabía a dónde llegaría cuando muriera, pero ahora recuerdo lo que me dijo esa mágica noche, antes de que se marchara:

-_'Además de lo cierto y lo erróneo, existe un campo hermoso e inmenso. Allí nos encontraremos…_y luego, yo la besé en los labios y me dejé vencer por el sueño….-dijo Naruto dándole una última caricia al gato y cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar ansioso por el sueño eterno.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con una muchacha a la cual reconoció inmediatamente. Era su amada que al igual que él, Había cumplido su promesa...

F I N

-o-

Notas del autor:  
T_T si yo lloro cada vez que lo leo…. Es nostalgivo… fue un laargo trabajo.. espero que les haya gustado  
nis proximos planes son El resplandor de una mente sin Recuerdos. Espero que se motiven a leerla… y espero poder llenar sus expectativas ;) GRACIAS! 


End file.
